Immoral Love
by Srta. Kuran Yuuki
Summary: Um ano se passou, Yuuki e Kaname estão escondidos.Será que eles um dia encontraram a paz? Kaname será capaz de protegê-la quando ela está listada pela Associação de caçadores? Quem tem a ordem de exterminá-la? Tradução .
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **Olá, essa fic não foi escrita por mim e sim por **JessicaGoble**, eu apenas fiz a tradução dela junto com minha beta **Soft Leon**. Muito obrigada Jess por me autorizar a traduzir sua fic! Quem quiser ler a original ( em inglês ), ela está no meu perfil na lista de fics favoritas. Boa leitura!

**.**

**Vampire Knight – Immoral Love**

–_Capítulo 1_—

O quarto estava escuro e frio, qualquer pessoa normal fugiria de um aposento tão deprimente como este. A garota sentou-se na enorme cama de dossel¹, as cortinas de seda macia se afastaram, permitindo que a luz da lua derramasse tristes lágrimas prateadas na camisola da garota. Os joelhos foram puxados para perto do seu peito, os braços dela apertados em suas finas pernas. Seus longos cabelos castanhos espalhados de forma descuidada em torno de seu queixo. Seus olhos brilhavam, a luz da lua refletindo as lágrimas derramadas. Ela mordeu o lábio febriu até sentir o gosto de sangue.

Vermelho cintilante.

Ela sentiu a dor, a _urgência_ da sede de um vampiro. Isso a fez se sentir fraca, porém fortalecida ao mesmo tempo. Ela olhou para o enorme abertura da janela ao lado de sua cama e se perguntou quando _ele_ iria voltar. Já tinham se passado duas semanas, tempo _demais_ para o seu gosto. A dor da solidão estava empurrando dolorosamente seu coração contra suas costelas.

"Onii-sama…"

O tom de sua voz flutuou no silêncio até finalmente se aquietar. Ela então percebeu que a solidão estava devorando sua determinação.

Depois de uma hora ou aproximadamente deixando sua mente vagar, Ela ouviu um _tink, tink, tink_ na abertura de uma das janelas. Sua cabeça se elevou ligeiramente dos joelhos e ela viu uma figura de pé em seu quarto. O cabelo dele estava coberto de neve branca e seu trench coat² flutuava preguiçosamente com a brisa. Seus olhos capturaram a atenção dela, eles eram vermelho-sangue.

A satisfação embalou-a até seu âmago e seu coração frio tornou-se imediatamente quente. Ela soltou suas pernas e se ajoelhou na cama para olhar para ele, o sangue em seu corpo bombeando ferozmente.

"Estou em casa," ele disse finalmente, os olhos vermelhos traindo o comportamento calmo.

"Onii-sama."

Ele não resistiu, ele não hesitou, ele só a pegou em seus braços, pressionando-a contra o colchão.

Ela podia sentir o cheiro, o sangue correndo nas veias dele. Ela apertou seu rosto contra seu pescoço, tendo o cheiro dele bombeando sua força vital.

"Foi um tempo _muito_ longo, Yuuki," ele murmuro, os olhos vermelhos dele se tornando grandes e selvagens com a necessidade. Ela não hesitou ou vacilou em expor seu pescoço, puxando sua camisola para baixo do ombro para dar melhor acesso à ele.

Ela estava espantada com a delicadeza da mordida dele, comparado aos metodos violentos de alimentação dela. Ela sentiu uma onda de prazer familiar acima de sua espinha enquanto ele puxava suavemente o líquido escarlate de seu pescoço.

"Ka…Kaname," ela gemeu, e depois de um momento ele gentilmente se afastou, pairando sobre ela. Seus olhos quentes retornaram a tonalidade castanho-avermelhada e seus lábios se curvaram num leve sorriso. Ele limpou o fluxo de sangue em seu queixo e tirou seu molhado trench-coat de seus ombros largos .

"Tome, minha preciosa Yuuki, porque meu sangue é só seu."

Ela podia sentir a perturbação de sua sede em todo o seu corpo. Sua garganta estava seca e queimando de desejo enquanto ela se posicionava a fim de enganchar suas pernas uma de cada lado dele, seu peito descansando em cima dele, sua boca contra a nuca dele. A dor era quase insuportável, mas ela se afastou, seu coração esmagando com o peso da culpa.

"Eu… Eu não posso… Onii-sama…" ela chorou, e lágrimas se formaram no canto dos seus olhos. "Eu…"

Ela a olhou com uma expressão que espelhava compaixão e devoção.

"Minha querida irmã não pode sequer suportar ter suas belas presas no pescoço do seu próprio irmão?"

"Eu não posso… fazer isso com você," ela disse, os olhos vermelhos dela sendo a única coisa visível no quarto. "Eu tenho medo."

"Isso é quem você é, Yuuki-chan," ele disse. "Este método é ensinado a crianças pequenas, se você não aprender a conseguir sangue por si mesma nunca irá se tornar verdadeiramente independente com um adulto, mas será forçada a depender dos outros para conseguir sangue pra você, você vai ficar tão indefesa quanto uma menininha."

Os olhos dela se fecharam fortemente e ela balançou a cabeça de forma frenética, lutando contra a sede avassaladora em seu corpo.

"Por favor… Nii-sama," ela implorou. Suas sombrancelhas juntas e franzidas, seus olhos vermelhos esboçando desespero.

Ele olhou para ela, sua expressão espelhava preocupação e compaixão. Após um momento de hesitação ele trouxe sua mão à boca e ao luar refletindo seus dentes de vampiro ele afundou-os com firmeza em seu pulso. O sangue jorrou silenciosamente de seu pulso e para baixo de seus longos dedos gotejando nos lençóis de cetim da cama.

Ela se aproximou incontrolável quando o perfume atingiu seu nariz. Ela não hesitou em alcançar a mão estendida dele e lamber o sangue que escorria de seu dedos. Em seguida ela cobriu os furos minúsculos que as presas dele criaram com os lábios, saciando sua sede.

"Minha inocente irmã bebê," ele sussurrou, observando os lábios dela sugando o sangue em seu pulso. "Sou eternamente impotente contra você."

Ela se afastou e ele limpou o líquido escarlate dos labios pálidos dela. "Me perdoe," ela murmurou, afundado contra o corpo dele, seu corpo numa forma-encaixe para ter os braços dele envolvendo-a numa espécie de abraço.

"O que Yuuki fez que precisa do meu perdão?" ele perguntou gentilmente, olhando para o teto enquento ela se aconchegava em seu peito.

"Eu sou uma pessoa fraca."

"Fraca?"

"Eu não posso perfurar sua carne eu mesma, mas eu não posso sobreviver sem o seu sangue."

O silêncio rondeava enquanto ele considerava as palavras dela, depois de um momento ele falou. "Você não é fraca por querer o sangue de quem você ama," ele disse, beijando seus lábios carinhosamente, "Eu só me preocupo com o que aconteceria se algo acontecesse comigo, você seria capaz de sobreviver?"

Ela olhou para ele, seus olhos arregalados com o choque. "Não diga isso!" ela balbuciou, seu coração martelando em seu peito. "Nada vai acontecer com você!"

"Eu quis dizer em teoria, amor."

Ela olhou para longe. "Eu não quero viver sem você."

Ele sorriu para ela e beijou o vinco entre suas sombrancelhas.

Ela desabotoou o primeiro botão do colarinho da camisa dele. "Onii-sama, você vai ficar comigo esta noite?"

Kaname inclinou-se e descansou a cabeça em um dos travesseiros. "Eu vou estar onde você quiser que eu esteja."

Ela suspirou aliviada e aconchegou-se no peito dele. Depois de alguns momentos a exaustão alcançou-a e ela caiu num sono profundo e relaxante.

x**V**x**K**x

Yuuki acordou na manhã seguinte, o quarto envolto em trevas onde as cortinas pesadas haviam sido puxadas para bloquear o sol brilhante. Ela se esticou e aplainou a palma da mão onde Kaname tinha dormido. Ainda estava quente do corpo dele.

"Kaname…" ela murmurou, torcendo os dedos no tecido macio.

"Ohayo, Yuuki."

Ela olhou para cima, e lá estava ele, encostado na parede, observando-a. Ele estava vestindo roupas diferentes e seu cabelo estava molhado de um banho de choveiro.

"O…Ohayo, Kaname" ela respondeu, desejando um bom dia ao irmão mais velho.

O som de seu nome nos lábios dela o fez sorrir calorosamente. Ele caminhou até a cama dela, sentando-se ao seu lado nos lençóis amassados.

"Conte-me sobre a sua viagem," ela pediu, com o som de pássaros cantando do lado de fora fazendo-a se sentir presa.

Ele olhou para a janela coberta. "Eu fui falar com um dos nossos parentes distantes Akito Ganzo, para ver se ele seria aliado da família Kuran, sempre deve surgir a necessidade."

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Um aliado da família Kuran?"

Ele acentiu. "Yuuki, você e eu somos os únicos membros restantes do clã Kuran desde a morte do Rido," ele disse. "O destino do mais poderoso clã da história da raça dos vampiros repousa em nossas mãos."

"Isso fez Ganzo-san aceitar nossa oferta de diplomacia?" Yuuki perguntou.

"Ele aceitou, embora não com muita facilidade." ele explicou, colocando a mão em concha no rosto dela. "Essa é a extensão do que você precisa saber,"

Ela olhou para longe. "Você me trata como uma criança."

Ele descansou a mão sobre a cabeça dela como tinha feito tantas vezes quando eram mais jovens. "Só porque quero te proteger dos horrores da vida de um vampiro."

"Eu não entendo," ela disse, sua cabeça caindo.

"O que confirma que o meu plano é bem sucedido," ele disse gentilmente, colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha. "O menos que você entender, o melhor."

"Eu não preciso ser protegida de quem eu sou, Kaname."

O rosto dele se tornou menos suave, seu sorriso se tornou uma carranca e seus olhos escureceram. "Yuuki, há coisas que eu vivi esta semana que eu nunca, em toda minha vida, quero que você testemunhe."

Ela olhou para longe. "Eu quero ir com você da próxima vez."

Ele sorriu calorosamente. "Será que a Yuuki-chan por acaso sentiu falta do Nii-sama dela?"

Ela olhou para ele, os olhos arregalados e cheios de emoção. "Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Você não me viu noite passada?" Ela perguntou incrédula. Ela lembrava de como tinha chupado descaradamente o sangue do pulso dele.

"Me faz feliz saber que você sentiu minha falta, mas se for necessário saciar sua sede tão desesperadamente, porque não usou qualquer um dos comprimidos de sangue que eu deixei pra você?" ele perguntou.

Ela olhou para a caixinha repousada em cima de sua mesa de cabeceira e afastou-a envergonhada.

"Eu…Eu prefiro ter…"

Ele sorriu com pena. "Yuuki…"

"Eu sou um vampiro patético, não sou?" ela perguntou, enxugando uma lágrima do seu rosto. "Eu não consigo… me satisfazer…"

"Se isso deixar você mais confortável quando eu estiver longe, eu vou designar alguém para ajudar a saciar sua sede."

Ela olhou para cima, seus olhos arregalados de horror. "Não! Eu não poderia…" ela disse, olhando para longe. "Além disso, não é o seu sangue… Eu tenho sede dele."

"Yuuki…"

Ela olhou para cima a viu-o sorrindo com ternura.

"O quê?"

Ele riu. "Há momentos em que você parece completamente madura, e depois há momentos em que eu juro que vejo aquela menininha indefesa que usava de agarrar nas pernas da minha calça para me empedir de sair."

"Me desculpe, Onii-sama," ela disse olhando para longe. "Eu não mereço você."

"Não fale bobagens," ele disse, "Nós fomos feitos um pro outro."

Ela olhou para ele quando o silêncio caiu sobre eles. "Como você faz isso?"

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado confuso. "Como eu faço o quê?"

"Como você… resiste… por tanto tempo?" ela perguntou.

Ele sorriu calorosamente para ela. "Eu tenho prática o suficiente."

Ela olhou para os lençóis de sua cama. Ele tinha sido forçado a vê-la a distância por dez anos após suas memórias terem sido apagadas, e seu lado vampiro selado. Tantos anos que ele tinha sido forçado a viver sem o único sangue que o satisfaria planamente, o sangue _dela_. No entanto ele permaneceu perto dela, sempre olhando por ela, sempre protegendo-a.

"Onii-sama… Quando você vai embora?" ela perguntou, olhando para ele.

Ele virou-se. "Eu vou embora esta noite."

"Quanto tempo você vai ficar fora?"

Ele cruzou os tornozelos. "Só poucos dias, talvez."

"Então por favor, me leve com você."

"Isso está fora de questão," ele disse a ela, seus olhos tornaram-se graves.

"Eu posso ajudar você! Se os nossos aliados em potencial verem que o clã Kuran está se reformando, talvez eles sejam convencidos a se juntar a nós."

Ele desviou o olhar e ela sabia que ele via a sensatez do que ela tinha sugerido, dois puro-sangues Kuran eram melhores que um, mas o lado protetor dele estava tendo uma batalha interior com a sensatez.

"Kaname…" ela começou, esticando os braços e pegando um punhado da camisa dele. "Eu me sinto tão sozinha, todo o tempo…"

Os olhos dele se arregalaram de surpresa. "Mas e Aidou-san, Shiki-san, Rima-san, Akatsuki-san, Ru—"

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer!" ela balbuciou, batendo seu punho contra o peito dele. "Eu preciso de você!"

"Chega," ele murmurou, pegando o punho dela em sua mão e cuidadosamente descontraindo os dedos apertados dela.

"Não me deixe sozinha," ela disse, enterrando a cabeça no ombro dele. "Por favor… Kaname…" ela implorou.

Ele segurou-a cuidadosamente contra seu tronco, seus olhos distantes, como se estivesse pensando profundamente. Depois de um momento ou dois ele riu e tirou o cabelo castanho dela de seus olhos. "Eu nunca consegui dizer não pra você, não é?"

Ela lembrou de um momento quando ela era mais jovem. Um momento que ocorreu a mais de dez anos atrás.

_O medo atingiu o âmago de Yuuki. Ela estava sentada em sua cama, seu coração martelando violentamente contra seu peito. A escuridão da sala sem janelas estava sufocando-a._

_Ela saiu do seu quarto e escapou silenciosamente para as escadas da mansão de seu pai, dando o seu melhor para não fazer barulho. Sua palma pequena estava tremendo incontrolavelmente quando chegou ao seu destino. Ela não bateu ou gritou, ela apenas colocou sua pequena mão na grande maçaneta de ouro e girou-a, o alívio fluiu através dela quando abriu sem esforço. _

_"Nii-sama?" ela sussurrou, enquanto caminhava até a grande cama d'água. Quando ele não a respondeu pulou para a cama, pressionando seu peso sobre ela, água correu em sua volta._

_"Nii-sama?" ela chamou novamente, desta vez estendendo a mão para tocar a bochecha dele._

_Os olhos dele se abriram, e um disparo de surpresa se registrou na mente de Yuuki. Ele sentou-se reto, colocando os braços em torno de Yuuki enquanto procurava uma ameaça em potencial no quarto._

_"Nii—"_

_A respiração dele estava vindo agitada e ela podia sentir seu coração martelando fortemente contra o rosto dela._

_"Yuuki-chan, está tudo bem com você?" ele perguntou, colocando o queixo dela em suas grandes mãos._

_"Nii-sama… Eu tive um sonho assustador…" ela murmurou. Escondendo sua face na extensão do peito de seu irmão. Após um momento de compreensão ele a tomou em seus braços._

_"Me desculpe, pequena," ele confortou-a, escovando seus dedos pelos bagunçados cabelos castanhos dela._

_"Eu posso dormir com você, Nii-sama?" ela implorou, virando-se para descansar a cabeça sobre o travesseiro. Ele olhou para ela com amor._

_"Você sabe que Otoo-sama e Okaa-sama não querem que Yuuki-chan esteja fora da segurança de seu quarto," ele disse, olhando para a menina que fechou os olhos num falso sono._

_"Nós não vamos dizer para Otou-sama e Okaa-sama," ela ofereceu, abrindo os olhos e olhando pra ele de forma suplicante. "Eu posso guardar em segredo."_

_"E se eu voltar para o seu quarto?" ele perguntou, colocando sua mão em forma de concha no rosto dela._

_"Eu gosto da sua cama Nii-sama," ela disse aconchegando-se nos cobertores. "É sempre quente."_

_Ele sorriu para ela e se colocando de modo que ficasse de frente pra ela, seus olhos se conectaram e ela sorriu infantilmente. Ele retribuiu o sorriso._

_"Você sabia que vai chegar um dia em que o Nii-sama e a Yuuki-chan vão ser como o Otoo-sama e a Okaa-sama?"_

_"Verdade?" ela perguntou, seus olhos arregalados de deleite._

_Ele acentiu. "Se Yuuki quiser."_

_"Eu quero muito!" ela disse, aconchegando-se no ombro do irmão. Ele se inclinou e beijou a testa dela suavemente._

_"Agora durma, pequena," ele ordenou. "Eu vou lutar para manter seus sonhos assustadores longe de você."_

Yuuki olhou para o irmão, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. "Por favor, Nii-sama."

A realidade caiu dura sobre ele quando ela usou o apelido infantil que ela dera para ele mesmo. Virou-se e beijou sua testa, da mesma forma de quando ela subiu em sua cama e pediu-lhe para lutar contra seus pesadelos.

"Tudo bem, com algumas condições."

Ela arregalou os olhos de deleite e sua boca se transformou num sorriso brilhante. Ela jogou os braços em volta dele. "Muito obrigada!"

"Você quis ignorar a parte em que eu disse que você deveria se submeter a algumas condições?"

Ela inclinou a cabeça confusa. "Que tipo de condições?"

Ele se levantou em seguida, caminhando para a porta. "Vista-se, vamos dar um passeio ao redor do lago."

"Lá fora? Eu vou lá fora?!" ela perguntou, saltando.

Ele fechou os olhos suavemente e balançou a cabeça. "Yuuki, você faz parecer como se eu a mantivesse prisioneira aqui."

"Eu só não fui autorizada a sair de casa por meses," ela murmurou, olhando para o chão.

"Você pode me culpar por estar preocupado com a sua segurança? Vampiros e vampiros hunters tem procurado igualmente a princesa Kuran desde a morte do Oji-sama," ele disse, olhando o sol pela janela, o qual se derramava pelas aberturas da janela. Ele se virou lentamente para ela. "Okaa-sama instruiu-me com o dever de proteger sua única filha, e eu assumi essa tarefa com o melhor da minha capacidade," ele disse.

"Você é absolutamente altruísta, Kaname," Yuuki disse, desabotoando a frente da camisola, de costas para ele.

As mãos dele pousaram em cima dela, colocando as mãos na cintura dela e impedindo-a de se despir. A camisola estava desabotoada o suficiente para expor seu pescoço para ele e ele mordeu sua carne, sugando seu sangue com cuidado.

"Eu não sou tão altruísta como você pode pensar, pequena."

Ela o assistiu sair do quarto limpando calmamente o líquido escarlate dos lábios.

x**V**x**K**x

"Kaname-sama! Você não pode estar falando sérios sobre Cross Yuuki!" Aidou gritou, de pé.

Como um flash Kaname estava ao lado de Aidou, e golpeou-o tão rapidamente que ele não podia sequer reagir.

"Você não vai falar comigo sobre a minha irmã de modo tão informal," ele vociferou. "Ela é a princesa dos Kurans, a mais antiga família de puro-sangues da história vampiresca, e eu não vou permitir que você se dirija a ela com tal intimidade."

"Onii-sama…" uma voz disse, e todos os vampiros do quarto viraram a cabeça para ver a entrada de Yuuki.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Yuuki-sama!" Todos eles declararam, levantando-se e curvando-se em respeito.

"Oh-Ohayo," ela disse, devolvendo a reverência deles com uma própria. Ela voltou-se para Aidou. "Você pode me chamar de Cross Yuuki se quiser, Aidou-sempai."

A cabeça de Aidou se curvou em respeito. "Por favor perdoe-me por me referir a você de modo tão casual, Hime."

Ela franziu o cenho. "Eu não sou uma princesa, eu sou apenas uma estudante do ensino médio, e honestamente, eu prefiro que você me chame de Yuuki-chan," ela disse, levantando o olhar para seu irmão com um sorriso. "Eu era simplesmente a Yuuki antes de despertar, e eu gostaria de permanecer simplesmente a Yuuki."

Todos olharam para Kaname esperando sua aprovação, após um instante ele sorriu calorosamente. "Como você quiser, Yuuki."

Ela sorriu feliz. Tinha decidido usar uma saia rosa pálida com uma bota marrom alta até os joelhos e uma camiseta branca de mangas longas.

"Yuuki, está nevando lá fora, então você provavelmente deve usar um casaco." Kaname ordenou, entregando-lhe um pesado casaco azul-marinho com pele branca. Ele havia escolhido um simples par de calças e seu pesado casaco azul-marinho.

Eles caminharam até a porta e Kaname permitiu que Yuuki saísse da mansão na sua frente. Ela girou em um círculo lentamente tendo a imagem do país das maravilhas de inverno em torno dela. Tinha neve pesando nas árvores e revestindo a fonte da fachada, congelando a água. Tudo o que ela podia ver estava coberto por um manto branco. A neve estava caindo pesadamente e Yuuki estendeu as mãos, pegando os flocos de neve que caiam.

Ela virou-se de repente, sorrindo na direção de Kaname. "A neve não é linda, Nii-sama?"

Ele estava olhando para ela com uma expressão vazia. Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Está tudo bem, Kaname?"

Ele saiu de seu sonho diurno e sorriu calorosamente. "Isso todo é muito nostálgico pra mim, me lembra de tempos infelizes."

"Infelizes?"

"Estava nevando no dia em que suas memórias foram apagadas e você foi retirada dos meus braços," ele relembrou-a, mas ela virou-se para ele e tomou sua mão.

"Não é necessariamente um tempo infeliz, Nii-sama," ela disse, enquanto o levava em direção ao lago. "Você salvou minha vida naquele dia."

Ele entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele enquanto ela o puxava para a margem do lago.

"Olhe Nii-sama, o lago está congelado!" ela disse, dando um passo no gelo.

"Yuuki-chan, por favor saia do gelo, estou com medo, você me deixa muito preocupado, você pode escorregar ou até mesmo cair inteiramente no gelo," ele disse, estendendo a mão.

"Oh Nii-sama," ela disse, brigou. "Você é muito protetor comigo, mas eu não sou mais uma garotinha, eu sou uma mulher," ela anunciou, as mãos na cintura. Ele olhou para ela, paixão cintilando em seus olhos. "Eu sei _muito _bem," ele disse pisando no gelo. Ela estava lá, o queixo erguido e os olhos arrogantes até ele chegar até ela.

Os braços dele estavam em torno dela num abraço amoroso e seus lábios cobriam os dela, beijaram-se apaixonadamente sobre o gelo enquanto a neve caia em torno deles. Ele beijou seu queixo e pescoço, mas se afastou para se manter longe da tentação. "Considere a minha preocupada reação como a de um noivo preocupado com sua futura esposa, em vez de um irmão mais velho com sua irmã mais nova."

Ela olhou para longe. "Quando você me diz isso, eu sinto como se estivesse cometendo algo imperdoável por te amar."

Ele riu. "Eu acho que o lado humano te deixou quase tão amável quanto as memórias da menininha um pouco desajeitada que corria para o quarto do "Nii-chan" dela depois de ter um pesadelo."

Ela virou-se então, mas ela escorregou no gelo caindo para trás. Kaname pegou-a facilmente em seus braços fortes, segurando-a junto ao seu corpo.

"Você… você me pegou," Yuuki disse, atordoada com os reflexos rápidos de Kaname.

"Eu sempre vou te pegar quando você cair, Yuuki."

Ela olhou para a neve caindo, seus olhos em profunda reflexão.

"O que você está pensando?" ele perguntou, segurando-a próxima a ele enquanto cuidadosamente saia do gelo.

"Eu estava pensando sobre…" mas então ela se silenciou. "Não tem importância."

"Yuuki, você não precisa esconder nada de mim, nada o que você diga ou faça vai me afastar de você. Eu quero saber o que você pensa."

"Eu fiquei me perguntando…" ela começou, as bochechas coradas. "Eu fiquei me perguntando com Aidou-sempai, e todos os outros vampiros podem sair normalmente por algumas semanas sem precisar do sangue de alguém, mas se eu ficar sem o seu por alguns dias, eu fico inquieta?"

Ele colocou a cabeça dela debaixo do seu queixo, e ela podia sentir o sangue bombeando nas veias do pescoço dele. "Porque," ele disse. "Aidou-san e os outros tem sido ensinados a beber sangue desde que eram crianças pequenas, mas com você, você não desenvolveu a base dos modos de um vampiro. Meu sangue foi lhe dado livremente quando você era mais jovem. Seus dentes não estavam completamente desenvolvidos e você não pode conseguir sozinha, por isso eu lhe dava o meu para mantê-la forte e saudável, mas quando o seu lado vampiro foi selado sua sede também foi selada, e você perdeu a base do conhecimento da maioria dos vampiros," ele explicou. "Isso faz com que você tenha sede rapidamente e também é a razão porque você não consegue morder para obter sangue por si mesma."

Ela lambeu os lábios distraidamente quando olhou para uma veia no pescoço dele.

Ele abaixou a gola da camisa, expondo seu pescoço. "Meu sangue está sempre disponível para você, Yuuki."

"Eu… Eu não posso."

"Olhe para mim, Yuuki," ele disse e os olhos vermelhos dela brilharam em resposta à sua crescente sede. "Você _pode_ fazer isso, você _deve_, é algo que você tem que fazer para crescer como um vampiro."

Ela pôs as mãos nos ombros dele e ergueu-se, ainda nos braços dele. Ela empurrou os cabelos castanhos dele para trás em volta do pescoço e enterrou seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

Ela expôs suas presas, mas logo que ela fez, lágrimas jorraram de seus olhos vermelhos. "Eu… Eu estou com medo."

"Não vai me machucar, Yuuki," ele prometeu. "Isso só vai me dar um grande alívio."

Ela colocou seus dentes contra o pescoço liso dele, mas quando seus lábios tocaram a pele dele ela começou a tremer incontrolavelmente. Sua respiração saia de seu peito arfante e seu peito subia e descia em uma corrida agitada.

"Morda, meu amor."

Ela começou a soluçar, lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, e ela escondeu seu rosto no peito dele. "Me Deixe ir," ela disse.

"Não."

Ela olhou para cima, aturdida. "Kaname, me deixe ir."

"Você precisa aprender a conseguir por si mesma."

"Eu não posso," ela disse, lutando nos braços dele, mas depois de um chute ele libertou-a e ela caiu sobre o gelo, penetrando através das camadas de gelo e batendo na água fria.

Ela foi sugada pelo gelo, incapaz de encontrar a superfície. Ela podia sentir o seu sangue em toda parte, e o cheiro a faz gritar em agonia, o que só a levou a inalar mais água. Em poucos segundos ela sentiu um par de mãos envolvendo sua cintura e puxando-a para a superfície.

"Não! Me deixe ir!" ela lutou. Agora tudo o que ela podia sentir era o sangue, não só o seu próprio, mas dele.

"Tome," Kaname finalmente disse, um corte grande no pescoço dele. O sangue desceu de seu pescoço e encharcou a camisa dele, a água estava manchada dele. "Você vai entrar em choque se não beber, agora."

Ela não conseguiu resistir ao cheiro e começou a lamber o sangue fora do pescoço dele. Ela então sugou o corte no pescoço que agora jorrava sangue. Ela nem sequer parou para respirar, não desperdiçou uma gota do sangue que estava escorrendo do pescoço dele. O cheiro era irresistível, e provou-o, foi maravilhoso. Bebeu tanto que ela começou a se perguntar se ele estava bem.

"Eu deveria parar…" ela disse, olhando nos pálidos olhos castanhos dele.

Tão logo ela tirou seus lábios do corte, ele começou a se curar, e depois de segundos, ele se fechou completamente.

O cabelo dela ainda estava endurecido com o sangue dele, ela podia sentir o cheiro por toda parte. Seus olhos não tinham voltado para a cor marrom original. Ela ainda tinha uma sede incontrolável pelo sangue dele.

"Kaname, você precisa ficar longe de mim," ela disse tremendo nos braços dele enquanto flutuava na água gelada. "Eu… Eu não posso controlar…"

Foi então que ela fez, como se sempre tivesse conseguido sangue dessa maneira. Mordeu o pescoço dele delicadamente, apenas até o sangue começar a jorrar em sua boca. Desta vez ela se sentiu diferente. Isso não era apenas para sobreviver, Isso era para demonstrar sua adoração por seu futuro marido. Ela beijou-lhe no pescoço e começou a beber o seu sangue, incapaz de parar. Ela então beijou os lábios dele, mordendo-o suave no lábio inferior até experimentar um pouco mais do sangue dele.

"Kaname…"

"Beba até alcançar seu limite máximo, minha bela vampira adulta."

E ela fez.

* * *

¹ Dossel no contexto é um enfeite de tronos, andores e leitos que consiste em uma cortina que fica apoiada em colunas geralmente de madeira - especialmente nos séculos passados. -. Muito comum em camas de princesas.

² Trench Coat é um casaco de chuva, que protege do frio e da umidade, feito em couro, algodão ou gabardine, com tamanho na altura do joelho ou um pouco maior. Foi desenvolvido para os soldados da 1ª Guerra Mundial, e foi criado por Thomas Burberry, e hoje é a famosa grife Burberry.

* * *

_Ai está o primeiro capítulo! Fiquei até as 3:00 da manhã traduzindo-o e acordei às 6:00 para terminá-lo antes de ir para a escola. Algumas coisas podem não estar fielmente traduzidas, modifiquei algumas coisas para dar mais sentido. Perdoem os erros que podem aparecer, juro que estou dando o melhor de mim para essa tradução._

_Lembrando mais uma vez que eu não sou o a autora desta fic, estou apenas traduzindo com a autorização da autora __**JessicaGoble**__ junto com minha melhor amiga e super beta _**_Soft Leon_. **_As informações acima são pequenas explicações sobre duas coisas diferentes citadas na fic._

_Em breve o segundo capítulo será postado! Já comecei a traduzi-lo._

_Um enorme beijo para todos, não esqueçam das reviews!_

_Yuuki-chan. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Knight – Immoral Love**

–_Capítulo 2_—

"Kaname-sama!" todos os vampiros chamaram quando ele caminhou com Yuuki nos braços, que estava adormecida e encharcada.

Ruka parou. "Kaname-sama, ambos estão cobertos de sangue! Está tudo bem com você?"

Kaname abaixou os olhos para a face de Yuuki, que tinha sangue por todo o rosto e na frente da camiseta.

"A garotinha acabou de se tornar uma mulher," ele disse carinhosamente enquanto carregava-a até as escadarias da mansão. Todos os vampiros trocaram olhares desconfiados.

x**V**x**K**x

Yuuki acordou numa macia cama d'água, ela a mesma em que ela tinha dormido com Kaname quando teve um pesadelo.

De repente ela cambaleou para frente quando todas as memórias do ocorrido vieram à tona. O sangue, em toda parte. Mas não era só o sangue. Eram as emoções, a devoção, a mania, a fixação, a adoração corporal que ocorreu entre eles.

Foi então que ela viu, Kaname estava sentado ao seu lado na cama, calmamente lendo um livro.

Seu coração cambaleou e lágrimas jorraram de seus olhos. "Onii-sama! Me desculpe!"

Ele ergueu os olhos do livro para olhá-la interrogativamente. "Pelo quê, meu amor?"

"Eu… Eu devo ter chegado perto de matá-lo! Eu acabei de me lembrar bebendo e bebendo, até que eu não consegui me controlar mais."

Ele riu colocando o livro sobre a cadeira caminhando até ela e subindo na cama, colocando as pernas uma de cada lado do corpo dela quando ele pairou em cima da mesma.

Ele correu os dedos pelo cabelo dela, sorrindo calorosamente. "Qualquer vampiro dentro de uma milha sabe que você me pertence," ele disse roucamente. "Você cheira a mim muito forte."

"Você… me deu banho, e mudou minha roupa?" ela perguntou, tocando o cabelo molhado com a ponta dos dedos.

Ele sorriu ternamente. "Eu costumava te dar banho quando você era mais jovem, também."

Ela corou. "Isso é muito diferente, Onii-sama."

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Eu deixo você desconfortável? Será que a deixaria mais confortável saber que eu só lavei seu cabelo, e Rima-san tinha vestido-a?"

Ela acentiu, o alívio fluiu por ela.

Ele riu. "Tola Yuuki," ele disse, enterrando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. "Eu quero ensinar a você… como um homem ama uma mulher."

A cogitação fez o coração dela martelar em seu peito. Ela agarrou apaixonadamente a camisa dele com seu punho.

"Que… que tal… deixar… para a noite?" ela perguntou enquanto ele dava uma mordida em seu pescoço, bebendo seu sangue.

Depois de um momento ele levantou os olhos para ela, seus olhos amorosos. "Talvez nós devêssemos deixar nossa lição para outra hora."

Sua respiração parou quando ela sentiu o leve odor do sangue dele. "Você… Você não tomou banho?"

Ele assentiu. "Eu tomei, mas não troquei minha camisa," ele disse, gesticulando para sua camisa. "Achei que lhe daria um pequeno incentivo para me morder de novo."

"Você luta sujo…" ela murmurou e ele riu. "Você quer que eu beba o seu sangue novamente? Depois de eu ter sugado até quase te secar a poucas horas atrás?"

Ele expôs seu pescoço.

Ela não hesitou nesse momento, afundando suas presas no pescoço dele. Ele gemia no que soava como prazer enquanto ela puxava o sangue de suas veias.

"Eu vou matar você," ela disse, se afastando. "Eu só… não consigo parar."

"Você está compensando o tempo perdido," ele disse a ela, passando a mão pelos seus cabelos. "Eu carrego sangue o suficiente para ampará-la, meu amor."

"Kaname-sama, o jantar está pronto," Seiren disse, em frente à porta.

"Obrigada, Seiren."

"Será…" Yuuki engoliu seco, seu rosto ficando vermelho. "Será que ela me viu?"

Ele sorriu. "Eu tenho certeza que ela viu, e se não, tonos nessa casa podem sentir o cheiro do meu sangue, tenho certeza de que o cheiro não os afeta mais."

Yuuki enterrou a cabeça em seu peito. "Que constrangedor."

Ele se levantou e levantou-a com ele. "Nosso amor não é constrangedor, é lindo."

Ela seguiu-o escada abaixo onde todos os pratos de comida diferentes estavam alinhados na grande mesa de jantar.

"Tanta comida…" Yuuki comentou enquanto tomava seu lugar ao lado de Kaname.

"Eu pedi para o cozinheiro fazer uma grande quantidade, nós temos muito sangue pra fazer," ele disse em voz alta, e os olhos de todos os vampiros se concentraram neles.

As bochechas de Yuuki coraram. "Eu vejo."

Ele riu e amarrotou o cabelo dela com a mão. "Basta comer, meu amor."

x**V**x**K**x

Yuuki acenou um adeus para os outros vampiros enquanto entrava no carro ao lado de Kaname. Ele estava dirigindo.

"Tem certeza de que estaremos todos bem mesmo dirigindo com toda essa neve?" ela perguntou enquanto ele se virava pra ela arduamente.

"Nós ficaremos bem," ele disse, sorrindo ternamente quando ela pegou sua mão. "Você quer mesmo saber pra onde estamos indo?" ele perguntou.

Ela balançou a cabeça, descansando a cabeça no ombro de Kaname enquanto ele pilotava para fora da garagem em direção a longa rua escura. "Eu estou feliz por estar com você."

"Bem para sua informação, estamos viajando para um vilarejo de vampiros ao sul daqui, nesse lugar eu espero convencer um velho conhecido meu a se aliar a nós."

Ela assentiu. "Eu tenho que ir com você, né?" ela perguntou.

Ele olhou para ela, seus olhos examinadores. "Nós nunca chegamos a discutir as condições que me referi antes de deixá-la me acompanhar."

Yuuki assentiu, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dele. "Eu estou ouvindo."

"O primeiro, e o mais importante requisito é que você deve ser inflexível quanto a sair do meu lado, por qualquer motivo," ele começou. "Nem por um momento. Você vai para onde eu for, você vai dormir onde eu dormir, isso não pode ser desobedecido em qualquer circunstância."

"Eu entendi, Onii-sama."

"Pré-requisito numero dois, você não pode tirar seu capuz por nenhum motivo, e você não pode falar com nenhum dos nossos vampiros associados, e você não pode falar de Kiryuu Zero com ninguém."

O nome esfaqueou seu coração como uma faca num rápido piscar. Kiryuu Zero…

Ela empurrou os pensamentos para longe e assentiu. "Hai."

"E agora, o último pré-requisito," ele disse, olhando para ele com atenção. "Se eu te disser pra correr, não importa a situação, você vira e corre. Você não para de correr até chegar à mansão, ou até eu pegar você."

Ele levantou os olhos para ele, o medo evidente em seus olhos. "Eu… Eu não posso deixar você…"

"Eu tenho que esclarecer a respeito de uma coisa," ele disse, e seus olhos se concentraram nela, eles eram vermelhos com intensidade. "Eu tenho feito preparativos se eu for assassinado, se eu morrer, então você vai voltar para o presidente e eu designei Ruka e Akatsuki para estarem ao seu lado até você se casar novamente."

"O quê? Não!" ela disse, segurando o braço dele rudemente. "Eu não posso viver sem você!"

Ele olhou para ela. "Você pode tomar sangue por si mesma agora, não pode?"

"Mas… Eu não poderia… fazer isso… em alguém que não fosse você!" ela exclamou, enquanto lágrimas desapontadas rolavam pelo seu rosto.

"Ouça-me," ele disse, virando. "Eu não espero morrer, Eu só fiz alguns preparativos em caso de algo acontecer comigo. A última coisa que eu quero fazer é deixá-la sozinha nesse mundo sem proteção," ele disse. "Mas eu não vou permitir com você, eu não vou enterrar seus restos mortais como eu tive que enterrar a Okaa-sama e o Otoo-sama," ele disse, o tom frio em sua voz.

"Onii-sama…" ela sussurrou.

"Estamos aqui," ele disse, arrancando para fora da estrada. À frente deles uma cidade grande com luzes e musica alta ruidosa. Ela óbvio que era uma cidade de vampiros uma vez que se vivia durante a noite e dormia durante o dia.

"Fique ao meu lado," ele disse quando entrou na cidade. Yuuki estava agarrada ao braço do irmão mais velho enquanto ele seguia para a cidade.

Yuuki não pode acreditar na efervescência que a cidade coberta de neve era às 2:30 da manhã. Pessoas lotavam as ruas, e lá haviam luzes brilhantes piscando por toda parte.

"Eu… sinto cheiro…" ela balbuciou.

"Você predomina a cidade por si mesma, Yuuki," Kaname disse, segurando-a contra ele. "Esta é uma cidade vampiresca, o que significa uma quantidade ilimitada de sangue."

De repente um homem alto de bonitos cabelos loiros e com um fluxo de sangue escorrendo pelo seu queixo aproximou-se deles.

"Vocês estão perdidos?" ele perguntou, olhando para Yuuki, que puxou mais seu capuz sobre sua cabeça.

"Minha noiva e eu somos vampiros procurando um lugar para ficar durante a noite, amigo," Kaname disse, colocando Yuuki atrás de si mesmo de modo em que ficasse entre eles.

"Noiva você disse," ele perguntou, olhando para a menina de cabelos castanhos que tinha o rosto coberto em trevas. "Se vocês estão procurando um lugar para ficar, porque não se dirigem ao Inn no centro da cidade, mas eu teria cuidado se fosse você, houve um tumulto lá a poucos minutos, aparentemente o carro de algum humano quebrou e eles viajaram até a cidade para fazer reparos. Seus sangues não eram atraentes para ser honesto," ele disse, olhando para Yuuki e lambendo os lábios.

"Obrigada senhor, nós vamos para lá," Kaname disse, tomando a mão de Yuuki e puxando-a para junto dele.

"Hey lady, seu cheiro é bom o suficiente para comer!" Outro homem gritou de repente, estendendo a mão para agarrar a de Yuuki. Suas unhas refrearam rudemente no pulso dela, o sangue escorria pelo seu braço.

"Ouch!" ela gritou de repente e Kaname puxou-a para trás. Quando ela abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor, percebeu que todos estavam olhando para ela, e seus olhos tinham se tornado totalmente uma máscara vermelha brilhante.

"Me desculpe, Onii-sama," ela disse agarrando o casaco dele. Seus olhos eram violentamente vermelhos, como se o sangue estivesse rodando em volta de sua cabeça.

Ele rosnou ameaçadoramente enquanto segurava os braços de forma ampla para protegê-la. "Esta é minha noiva," ele vociferou. "Seu sangue não pertence a ninguém além de mim," ele disse. Mas eles continuaram se aproximando.

"Corra," ele ordenou.

"O quê? Não eu não posso! Eu—"

"Vá! Agora!" ele berrou, empurrando-a rudemente. Ela fechou os olhos com força e depois de um segundo ela estava voando pelo caminho que eles tinham tomado. Passou por seus atacantes de olhos vermelhos que estenderam a mão para impedi-la de fugir da cidade. Ela manobrou em torno deles e saiu da cidade, passando pelo carro dela enquanto corria para o asfalto da estrada.

Lágrimas caiam de seus olhos enquanto ela ouvia rosnados e gritos vindos da cidade. Kaname estava bem? Ele honestamente poderia lutar numa cidade cheia de vampiros sedentos, e ganhar? Um carro saiu da estrada e virou-se para Yuuki que correu para a mata, sabendo que seria melhor ficar fora da vista.

Ramos e galhos rasgaram seu casaco e arrancaram seu capuz de sua cabeça, deixando seus cabelos voarem selvagemente. Pequenos arranhões cobriam seu corpo enquanto ela corria em linha reta através dos espinhos, não parou para sentir a dor.

_"Você não para de correr até voltar para a mansão ou até eu pegar você."_

Ela tropeçou em seguida, seu joelho aterrissando numa pedra, corte aberto. Parou, sentou-se sob uma árvore enquanto lágrimas quentes escorriam pelo seu rosto. Neve caiu em torno dela e misturando com seu cabelo.

"Onii-sama…" ela chorou, enxugando os olhos.

"Encontrei você," uma voz disse de repente, e quando ela olhou para cima, ela viu a imagem do home que tinha agarrado seu braço na cidade. "Você cheira tão delicioso."

"Fique longe de mim!" ela exclamou, de pé. Ela colocou pressão sobre o joelho ferido e imediatamente desmoronou. "Me irmão vai te matar se você tocar em mim!"

"Ele é seu irmão também, certo, você não é um pequeno monstro?" ele perguntou, aproximando-se dela. "Você está brincando de fingir ser puro-sangue?"

Toda a sua temor mal contida e seu terror foram liberados de uma vez só em um grito agudo. "Nii-sama!!!"

Mas quando ela olhou para o seu predador, ela viu olhos vermelhos atrás dele. A luz da lua refletindo seu belo rosto.

"Nii-sama!" ela chamou, lágrimas escorrendo pelos seus olhos.

"Feche os olhos, Yuuki."

Ela obedeceu, e no segundo seguinte sentiu a mão de alguém na sua. Se aconchegou no peito do irmão, soluçando incontrolavelmente.

"Nii… Nii-sama…" ela murmurou, agitando-se de forma histérica. "Eu pensei… que você…"

"Está tudo bem agora, Yuuki," ele disse, segurando-a contra ele. "Você está ferida,"

Quando ela levantou os olhos para ele, lágrimas escorreram pelos seu rosto. Os olhos dele ainda estavam vermelhos. "Onii-sama…"

Ele puxou seu cabelo castanho para longe do pescoço expondo-o. "Beber meu sangue vai ajudá-la a acalmar seu coração," ele disse.

Ela de repente teve um flash back de uma situação semelhante que aconteceu quando eles eram pequenos.

_"Nii-sama…" ela murmurou, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Estava enrolada no cobertor ao lado dele na cama. Seu cabelo castanho escondendo seus olhos temerosos. "Eu pensei que você estava morto!"_

_"Eu estou aqui, Yuuki," ele disse para ela. "Você só teve um sonho ruim."_

_Ela agarrou o pescoço dele, chorando baixinho. "Foi tão real,"_

_Desta vez ela não teve o cuidado de ir na ponta dos pés para o quarto do irmão depois de um pesadelo, ela correu até lá, soluçando descontroladamente._

_"Você me deu um susto," ele disse, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo dela suavemente. "Eu pensei que teria que matar alguém por você, o jeito como você veio chorando."_

_De repente duas figuras irromperam pela porta, ligando a luz._

_"Yuuki-chan!" eles chamaram juntos, finalmente relaxando._

_"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama…" ela murmurou, continuando a agarrar o irmão._

_"Ela teve um pesadelo em que eu… morri," Kaname explicou, abraçando-a devotadamente. _

_"Yuuki-chan, você tem que ir dormir no seu quarto, acima do solo não é seguro pra você."_

_"Mas Okaa-sama," ela chorou, aconchegando-se no peito do irmão. "Estou com medo."_

_"Okaa-sama, não se preocupe com a Yuuki," Kaname disse, colocando a mão sobre a cabeça dela. "Eu vou ficar acordado protegendo-a, se deixá-la dormir aqui."_

_"Vamos lá, Juri-san," Haruka disse, puxando-a gentilmente. "Kaname vai protegê-la muito bem," ele disse._

_Depois que eles finalmente saíram Kaname virou-se para ela, que estava deitada no travesseiro, seu longo cabelo enroscado em torno de seu rosto. A luz a lua refletindo seus dentes de vampiro quando ele os cravou em seu pulso._

_"Yuuki, abra a boca," ele disse amorosamente e ela obedeceu, separando seus pequenos lábios pálidos._

_Ele pingou sangue em sua boca e sorriu quando ela parou de chorar._

_"Seu sangue tem o gosto diferente do da Okaa-sama," ela disse, lambendo os lábios. "O sabor é muito bom."_

_Ele sorriu calorosamente, lambendo o sangue do rosto dela. "Você sabe porquê?"_

_"Porque nós amamos um ao outro?" ela perguntou, pressionando sua mão contra a jovem face dele._

_Ele beijou sua testa suavemente. "Está certa."_

Ela mordeu suavemente o pescoço dele, puxando o sangue de seu pescoço. Suas lágrimas cessaram e eventualmente seu peito arfante se acalmou.

O sangue deslizou para sua garganta, trazendo alívio para ela. Encostou o nariz no pescoço de Kaname

"Você está com sede também," ela disse, esfregando as sombras escuras sob os olhos dele. "Aqui," ela disse, expondo seu próprio pescoço.

"Eu não vou tomar seu sangue quando você está ferida," ele disse, olhando para o joelho ensangüentado dela.

"Não está tão ruim," ela disse, quando ele pressionou sua manga contra o corte aberto.

"Você pode andar?" ele perguntou.

Ela tentou puxar-se até ficar de pé, mas logo que ela colocou peso na perna, ela desmoronou. "Eu acho que não," ela disse.

Ele inclinou-se e lambeu o sangue de seu joelho, usando seus próprios poderes de cura para sarar o corte. Ele então cobriu seus braços arranhados com os lábios, beijando levemente, curando onde seus lábios tocavam.

"Seu poder vampírico está quase esgotado," ele disse, "Porque seus poderes regenerativos não estão funcionando."

Ela piscou para ele, suas pálpebras pesando. "Eu _me_ sinto cansada," ela disse. "Mas não quero dormir ainda," ela disse.

"Aqui," ele disse, mordendo sua mão.

"Onii-sama, você não possui tanto sangue!" ela exclamou quando ele levou e passou sua mão ensangüentada pelo cabelo dela e em seu pescoço.

"O que você está fazendo?" ela perguntou, agarrando o pulso dele e lambendo seu corte instintivamente e sem querer. "Seus sangue está todo sobre mim, isso me faz ficar com sede…" ela murmurou.

"Estou cobrindo-a com meu cheiro, assim o seu próprio não será tão tentador para os outros," ele explicou, provocando-a. "Além disso, você precisa de força."

Ele carregou-a para fora da floresta e desceu a estrada em direção á cidade, que não tinha se aquietado desde os recentes acontecimentos. A capa foi retirada da cabeça dela e quando entraram na cidade todos os outros vampiros congelaram de medo.

"Kuran-sama!" eles se curvaram em respeito e fizeram uma marcha para Kaname andar facilmente sem interrupções.

Ele entrou no edifício no centro da cidade e logo os funcionários da Inn foram em atenção. "Kuran-sama! O que podemos fazer por você?"

"Minha noiva e eu gostaríamos de um quarto para ficar, o mais silencioso possível," ele disse enquanto cuidadosamente tirou capuz. "Yuuki, você pode tirar seu capuz."

"Yuuki? A princesa Kuran tem acompanhado você?! Os boatos que correm é que a Associação de Caçadores a está caçando! Não é seguro pra você aqui, Kuran Yuuki-sama!" ele disse, olhando preocupado nos olhos dela.

"Caçando?!" Kaname perguntou, seus olhos aterrorizantes. "Onde você ouviu isso?"

"Eu ouvi alguns irmão falando sobre isso no bar," ele disse, apontando para o bar no canto do lobby¹ ( ¹aquelas salas de recepção dos hotéis ). "Mas isto foi a uma semana."

"O que isso significa, Nii-sama?" ela perguntou.

Ele não lhe respondeu, só franziu a testa e fechou os olhos. "Precisamos da chave do nosso quarto, hoteleiro² ( ² dono da pousada )."

Ela pegou a chave da mão do hoteleiro e Kaname carregou-a pelas escadas até seu quarto. Quando ela abriu, ele levou-a para dentro e sentou-a com cuidado no chão.

Ele se virou e trancou a porta, e em seguida virou-se para Yuuki. Desabotoou o casaco dela e tirou suas botas. A exaustão arrastou-a e ela lutou contra as pálpebras pesadas ficando somente lá parada enquanto ele tirava delicadamente sua roupa.

Ele jogou sua camisa sobre ela que estava de sutiã e calcinha, ainda não tinham pego suas bagagens no carro. O belo corpo dele brilhava à luz do luar enquanto ele a colocava no centro da cama.

"Eu não… quero dormir," ela gemeu.

"Então me espere um momento," ele disse suavemente enquanto observava atentamente ele tirar os sapatos e subir na cama com ela, vestindo nada exceto as calças. A cama balançou suavemente quando ele se moveu para o seu lado, Ele então levantou-a e a colocou em cima dele, sua cabeça caindo na curva de seu pescoço.

"Não… não mais…" ela disse, afastando-se.

"Yuuki…" ele repreendeu, "Você está ferida, você não pode nem mesmo curar suas feridas."

"Eu estou matando você…" ela disse, mas ele riu.

"Não ria de mim!" ela exclamou, algumas lágrimas escorrendo no pescoço dele. "Eu quero você… mas… Eu vou me sentir um monstro se tomar mais um pingo do seu sangue."

"Então me beije," ele murmurou e ela levantou a cabeça e descansou a mão em cada lado da cabeça dele, beijando-o suavemente enquanto montava nele com as pernas abertas.

"Você!" ela vociferou se afastando de repente. "Você mordeu a si mesmo!" ela chorou em agonia. "Kaname, seu idiota!" ela gritou batendo o punho contra o peito dele.

Ele pegou seu pulso com sua mão e ela mordeu-lhe no antebraço. Ela chupou o sangue dele desesperadamente em seu braço. Abraçou-a enquanto ela lentamente adormecia, seus dentes ainda cravados em seu antebraço.

"Durma, meu amor," ele disse limpando o sangue em torno dos lábios dela.

x**V**x**K**x

Ela acordou na noite seguinte, suas pernas entrelaçadas com as de Kaname. Ainda estava em cima dele, sua bochecha direita descansando debaixo do queixo dele. Ela subia e descia com cada uma das respirações suaves dele que sopravam sua franja levemente.

Sua memória fluiu de volta enquanto ela se lembrava dele mordendo os lábios suavemente antes dela beijar. Ela riu suavemente, ele sempre tinha que fazer seu caminho preocupado com ela…

"Bem vamos ver se você gosta de ter o gosto de seu próprio remédio…" ela disse, erguendo a mão até as presas, mordendo-o suavemente. O sangue escorria pela sua mão e ela pairou sobre seus lábios até que algumas gotas caíram em sua boca ligeiramente aberta.

Ela quase pulou quando ele abriu os olhos, sua cor vermelho sangue. Ele tossiu violentamente.

"Bom dia," ela disse, um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. A compreensão lentamente caiu sobre ele.

"Você…!"

Ela moveu o cabelo castanho para o lado, expondo seu pescoço para ele.

Ele violentamente virou-a para baixo dele. Ele estava sobre suas mãos e joelhos, seu cabelo castanha caindo em seus olhos.

"Isso não foi inteligente…" ele finalmente disse, seus olhos voltando para a natural cor marrom.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram. "Mas... Como?" ela perguntou incrédula.

Ele sentou-se, trazendo-a consigo para que se sentasse em seu colo. "Vampiros maduros tem melhor controle sobre sua sede que vampiros inexperientes," disse escorrendo a mão pelo cabelo dela. "Agora o que levou a tentar me ferir por si mesma?" ele perguntou, tomando a mão ensangüentada dela na sua, a ferida já tinha se curado.

"Eu… queria fazê-lo beber meu sangue… como você fez comigo!" ela disse, desviando o olhar envergonhada.

Ele riu baixinho e beijou sua testa. "Você não precisa me manipular, pequena," ele disse, seus olhos voltando para a sedenta cor vermelho-sangue. "Tudo o que você tem a fazer é me pedir."

"Eu pedi noite passada, e você disse não!" ela exclamou.

"Yuuki," ele disse, enterrando a cabeça em seu pescoço. "Você estava tão exausta que eu tive que te despir noite passada…"

Ela corou, abaixando o olhar para a camisa grande demais dele em seu corpo. "Você… me despiu?"

"Não se preocupe," ele disse, lambendo o pescoço dela carinhosamente. "Eu fui um perfeito cavalheiro…"

"Eu tenho certeza que foi," ela disse, sua mente flutuava enquanto ele sugava carinhosamente a carne de sua clavícula.

"Eu tenho que admitir, você fez bem em não olhar nada exceto coisas autorizadas."

"Nii…sama…" ela gemeu e em segundos ela sentiu um ligeiro aperto no pescoço. Seu corpo estremeceu ao sentir a adorável sensação de ter seu sangue sugado de seu pescoço "Como você viveu sem isso por tanto tempo?" ela perguntou.

Ele virou-se e inclinou-se para ela, lambendo o próprio sangue dela de seus lábios.

"Eu sonhei, e eu imaginei…" ele disse. "Mas eu não estava sempre perto."

"Eu te amo, Nii-sama…" ela disse, desviando o olhar. "Mesmo que isso me faça um monstro…"

Ele riu. "Você não é um monstro, pequena."

Ela, ainda sentada no colo dele, descansou a cabeça sob seu queixo, pressionando seu rosto contra a pele quente e suave de seu peito. "Eu me sinto segura… agora…" ela disse, colocando seus braços em torno dele.

Ele beijou calorosamente a boca dela e ela mordeu o lábio inferior dele suavemente até experimentar um pouco de seu sangue. Seus olhos brilharam vermelhos, mas ela congelou, dando o seu melhor para não ir para o pescoço dele.

"Você não tem sempre que se segurar comigo, amor," ele disse a ela, inclinando seu pescoço mais pra baixo.

"Não… Eu… estou tentando… resistir…" ela disse, levantando os olhos para ele, vermelho em seus olhos. "Eu quero… ser… como você…"

Ele colocou a mão em forma de concha no rosto dela, preocupação refletindo em seus olhos quando ele esfregou seu polegar nos olhos vermelhos dela. "Resistir a mim será muito árduo pra você, vai esgotar sua energia vampírica…"

"Eu cheiro ao seu sangue…" ela sufocou. "Isso… isso dói…"

Seu coração começou a bater ferozmente e ela sacudiu em resposta. Ele sacudiu-a delicadamente pelos ombros e puxou-a para um abraço apertado. Ela devorou seu pescoço, não só mordei mas raspou suas presas no pescoço dele. Ele se encolheu de dor.

"Não… Kaname… Me pare…" ela implorou, enquanto engolia cada gota que escorria do pescoço dele. Ele segurou-a firmemente no seu pescoço, e quando ela tentou se afastar, ela percebeu que não podia.

"Eu não acho isso ruim em você, Yuuki," ele disse. "Ninguém entende o desejo de dois amantes como eu."

Seu choro misturou-se com os ruídos de engolir provenientes da sua garganta. "Kaname…" ela murmurou.

"Não chore, pequena," ele disse, correndo as mãos pelo cabelo dela. "Você não vê? Isso é que é belo sobre nossa união… Nenhum pode viver de forma satisfatória sem o outro."

Ela finalmente se afastou e olhou para a bagunça que ela havia deixado no pescoço dele. Sangue estava manchado em todo lugar. Os arranhões e marcas de mordidas cicatrizaram rapidamente. Seus ombros se sacudiram violentamente enquanto ela olhava para o pescoço dele, lágrimas caindo pelo seu rosto.

"Yuuki…"

"Eu machuquei você…" ela disse, enxugando os olhos com o braço. "Eu sinto muito…"

Ele limpou o sangue no rosto dela com um lenço e beijou-lhe os lábios suavemente. "Me machuca mais vê-la sofrendo dessa maneira," ele disse, segurando-a contra ele. "Por não poder escapar."

"Eu sou um vampiro horrível," ela disse, enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

"Não, você é um vampiro inexperiente," ele explicou. "Eu tenho sido um vampiro por muito tempo," ele lembrou-a.

"Nii-sama…"

Ele olhou para o relógio, leu 9:25pm. "Nós temos um encontro com Sota Fukaku às 10:00pm…" ele disse, de pé. "Provavelmente nós deveríamos procurar nossas coisas e nos trocar."

Ela olhou para sua roupa. "Você quer que eu saia assim?" ela perguntou, apontando para as pernas nuas.

"Definitivamente não," ele disse, sorrindo para ela. "porque você não toma um banho enquanto eu vou buscar nossas coisas?" ele perguntou.

"E quanto a não sair do seu lado?" ela perguntou, seus olhos se tornaram temerosos com a idéia de perder seu guarda-costas, mesmo que por alguns instantes.

Ele sorriu calorosamente. "Se você precisar de mim, tudo o que você precisa fazer é morder seu dedo," ele disse. "Eu posso sentir seu cheiro mesmo com uma centena de cheiros, mesmo se estiver a uma milha de distância."

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Como você pode fazer isso?" ela perguntou.

"Quando eu era mais jovem memorizei o cheiro do seu sangue, para que eu pudesse protegê-la."

Yuuki balançou a cabeça. "Okaa-sama e Otou-sama realmente tinham tudo planejado desde o início…"

Ele sorriu quando ela desabotoou sua camisa, deslizando do corpo dela para as mãos dele. Ele andou até ela e a puxou para um abraço.

"Foi realmente um plano magistral," ele disse, beijando-a na clavícula. "Lindo, completamente lindo."

* * *

_Olá para todos! Eu realmente estou não estou tendo tempo para responder as reviews porque estou postando duas fics ao mesmo tempo uma escrita por mim e essa que eu estou traduzindo. Minha cabeça está a mil por hora, eu quase tenho que me bater pra não misturar os fatos dessa na outra, mas são coisas da vida._

_Bom, eu vou fazer um agradecimento à todos que colocaram a fic como favorita e me colocaram como autora favorita ( hohoho só meu vizinho debaixo sabe como eu fiquei feliz )._

_Vou aproveitar para dizer uma coisa: " KanamexYuuki é a história de amor mais linda que eu já vi. Sinceramente eu acho que eles se amam muito mais que a ' Bella e o Edward ' de Crepúsculo. Eu li os livros e amei totalmente, mas juro que fiquei indignada por muitas pessoas rejeitarem YxK só porque eles são irmãos. Gente, **eles não são irmãos**! O Kaname é o ancestral dos Kurans e mesmo que eles fossem irmãos de verdade, parem pra pensar um minuto: Quem te amaria mais do que tudo no mundo que seu irmão_? _Sério, eu já fui apaixonada pelo meu irmão mais velho e sei lá, me identifico com a devoção que há entre eles. Porque ninguém fala que IchiruxZero é nojento então u.ú? O Kaname é bem menos neurótico com a Yuuki que o Edward é com a Bella, mesmo quando ela era humana."_

_Ufa, fiz meu protesto. Uma mensagem ao Zero: " CARA, EU TE ODEIO MAIS DO QUE TUDO NO MUNDO! TU É O MAIOR IMPATA-FODA QUE EU JÁ VI! "_

_hehehe agora sim eu fiquei feliz._

_Reviews?_

_Yuuki-chan.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire Knight – Immoral Love**

—_Chapter 3_—

Yuuki seguiu de perto eu irmão por trás quando entraram na mansão no final da cidade. Estava nevando novamente, e a face de Yuuki estava coberta com uma capa pesada. Ela segurou a mão de Kaname com força.

Logo que chegaram à porta, ela se abriu lentamente sem a ajuda de nenhuma forma viva.

Os olhos de Yuuki se arregalaram quando ela olhou para a porta com medo. "Como…?"

Ele apertou sua mão. "Vamos lá,"

Ela apertou a mão em torno do antebraço dele enquanto caminhavam para a entrada sombria. Um grande lustre pendurado no teto, mas em vez de luzes havia estranhas velas penduradas em cima dele, lançando um brilho fantasmagórico ao redor da sala.

"Nii-sama…" ela murmurou. "Este lugar me apavora."

Ele pôs o braço em volta dos ombros dela. "Não tenha medo," ele disse, tranqüilizador. "Eu estou com você." ele então olhou para a grande escadaria.

"Olá? Fukaku-sama?" ele chamou.

De repente um vento forte viajou para baixo das escadas, tirando suas capas de suas cabeças.

"Entre, Kuran-san," Uma profunda, voz assustadora disse, e Kaname deu um passo confiante em direção as escadas.

"Acalme-se, Yuuki," Kaname disse. "Seu sangue esta bombeando descontroladamente."

"Eu sou a única a ver esse lugar?" ela perguntou, seus olhos piscaram e adiante entre gárgulas perturbadoras e anjos caídos por todo o teto.

"Não faça eu me arrepender de ter trazido você tão longe," ele repreendeu, e ela assentiu, reunindo toda sua coragem.

"Eu estou bem," ela disse enquanto soltava o braço dele e apertava as mãos juntas na sua frente.

Quando eles atravessaram as escadas ouviram um grito agudo e ela estendeu a mão agarrando a manga de Kaname.

"Kaname—", mas quando ela olhou para cima, o rosto que viu não era o de Kaname, era um distorcido e horripilante. A figura tinha os olhos vermelhos e sua boca cortada no lado onde tinha sido descuidadamente unida por um terrível ponto de costura preto. Sua face era puramente branca.

Ela deu um passo para trás, seus olhos se arregalaram e o suor escorreu pelo seu rosto.

"Quem… quem é você?" ela sufocou.

"Yuuki?" o demônio perguntou, sua voz baixa e estranha.

"Fique longe!" ela gritou quando ele chegou perto dela. Ela correu até as escadas, checando pelo ombro se a figura perturbadora a seguia. Assim que chegou ao topo da escada esbarrou em um corpo rígido, jogando-a no chão.

Quando ela olhou para cima, a pessoa com quem ela havia colidido tinha o rosto semelhante ao que estava correndo em sua direção. Ela se levantou e correu pelo corredor até colidir violentamente contra um muro invisível. Ela virou-se e gritou. "Nii-sama!"

Foi então que ela sentiu o cheiro, o sangue dele. Seus olhos fecharam e duas figuras estavam concentradas na sua. Seus olhos brilharam vermelhos.

"Você sabe que ela não vai achar que graça em realizar seu jogo com ela, Fukaku-sama," uma voz disse para a outra. "Ela sentiu o cheiro do meu sangue."

Ela olhou silenciosamente para as duas figuras que estavam conversando enquanto caminhavam perto dela.

"Você nunca é divertido, Kuran-san," ele disse e então de repente suas faces se transformaram.

Kaname ficou diante dela, estendendo sua mão. O outro personagem riu discretamente ao seu lado.

"Qualquer vampiro sabe que não deve confiar em seus olhos," ele disse, gargalhando quando não pode agüentar mais.

Kaname virou-se olhando fixamente para Sota. "Ela é uma criança," ele vociferou.

"Ela não parece uma criança," Sota respondeu, cruzando os braços.

Kaname suspirou e puxou Yuuki para o seu lado. "Ela só é um vampiro adulto a um ano," ele explicou. "Seu lado vampiro foi selado por 10 anos, e antes de ser selada, Otou-san e Okaa-san não a ensinaram a se defender."

Compreensão caiu sobre ele. "Bem, porque eles fariam, enquanto ela tinha seu Onii-sama, possivelmente o puro-sangue mais forte da história, protegendo-a?"

Kaname grunhiu. "Aparentemente, isso nem sempre se aplica."

Yuuki ficou, congelada ao lado de Kaname. Ela ainda estava chocada com a 'brincadeirinha' que Sota tinha escolhido para brincar com ela.

"Eu realmente assustei ela," ele disse agradavelmente.

"Espero que você reconheça o quanto isso cria problemas para mim," Kaname disse, colocando a mão em forma de concha no rosto de Yuuki. "Yuuki, amor, está tudo bem?"

Yuuki piscou tentando se livrar dos 'olhos vidrados' olhando no momento presente como um espelho. "O que… O que aconteceu?"

"Desculpe-me, Kuran-chan," Fukaku disse, colocando a mão sobre a cabeça dela. "Eu pensei em brincar um pouco com a sua mente, eu nunca pensei que você iria reagir tão duramente ao meu controle mental."

"Fukaku-sama…?" ela perguntou quando olhou para o homem quase perfeitamente idêntico ao Kaname. A única diferença era a cor de seus olhos. Em vez da cor marrom quente de seu irmão, ele tinha olhos amarelos.

"Estou contente por finalmente te conhecer, Hime," ele disse, inclinando-se para beijar sua mão. Ele parou ali e respirou profundamente, cheirando seu sangue. "Absolutamente de tirar o fôlego."

Ela sentiu Kaname puxá-la para seu lado. "Eu receio que esta seja uma visita apenas para negócios."

Fukaku sorriu calorosamente para Yuuki, piscando para ela. "Não me importo de misturar um pouco de trabalho com prazer…" ele disse baixinho. "Quantos anos você tem, Kuran-chan?"

Yuuki olhou para Kaname e depois que ele acenou com a cabeça ela abriu a boca pra falar. "Eu tenho dezesseis."

"Dezesseis?" ele perguntou, olhando para Kaname. "Você é um garoto mal."

"Desde quando Fukaku-sama se tornou um hipócrita?" ele perguntou.

"Boa resposta," ele riu. "Siga-me, por favor!"

A porta se abriu e Yuuki e Kaname seguiram pela a câmara escura, iluminada por algumas velas. "Posso oferecer alguma coisa, talvez… uma bebida?" ele perguntou, apontando para algumas mulheres esparramadas nas cadeiras. "Claro que eu tenho alguma coisa que possa desfrutar, Kuran-chan," ele disse, piscando para ela.

"Nós passamos," Kaname disse, os olhos de Yuuki se arregalaram quando ela se aconchegou mais ao lado de Kaname.

"Oh esta certo, toda a bobagem de 'nós só sentimos sede um pelo outro'," ele disse, rolando os olhos. "Honestamente, como vocês podem saber se só beberam o sangue um do outro?" ele perguntou, inclinando-se para olhar nos olhos nervosos de Yuuki. "Tem certeza que não quer experimentar um pouco? Como uma barganha?" ele perguntou virando o pescoço para ela. "Eu vou te dar um pouco e você retribui o favor?"

Ela virou a cabeça no ombro de Kaname, sacudindo a cabeça com veemência.

"Desculpe-me Fukaku-sama, mas infelizmente, minha irmã desenvolveu um medo de morder estranhos," Kaname explicou, colocando a mão sobre a cabeça de Yuuki. "Para ser honesto, ela nem sequer tirava o meu sangue mordendo até recentemente."

"Fascinante," ele disse, colocando a mão em forma de concha no queixo de Yuuki. "Ter a inocência de uma criança, e a aparência de uma mulher, é realmente raro."

"Podemos, por favor, voltar aos negócios que trouxeram Yuuki e eu aqui?" ele perguntou.

"Mais é claro, me desculpe eu estava muito encantado com a história de sua irmã," ele disse, apontando para no sofá. "Por favor, pode sentar."

Kaname sentou no sofá de couro e Yuuki se sentou ao lado dele, descansando a mão sobre o joelho dele.

"O que te trouxe até mim, Kuran-san?" ele perguntou.

"Bem, tenho certeza que você já ouviu os boatos, Fukaku-sama," ele começou.

Fukaku inclinou-se para frente, cruzando os tornozelos. "Ainda estão sendo caracterizados como boatos?" ele perguntou, risonho. "Mas sim, eu tenho ouvido os "rumores" como você chama, o Conselho dos Anciãos foi destruído e a Associação de Caçadores está se movendo para retirar os puros-sangues remanescentes," ele disse. "Eu presumo que este seja o motivo que levou você a colocar sua irmã em prisão domiciliar, considerando que ela foi listada para extermínio pelos Caçadores de vampiro?"

Kaname desviou o olhar, mas depois voltou. "Se você souber alguma coisa sobre a pessoa designada para assassinar minha noiva, eu gostaria muito de receber qualquer informação que você poderia me dar sobre eles."

"É isso que você faz com qualquer pessoa que não cede a sua vontade, Kuran-san?" ele perguntou provocativamente. "Transforma-o em pó?"

"Estou protegendo minha irmã, e não vejo problema nisso,"

"Ah, mas esse é o único motivo? Se ele for, qual foi a razão para obliterar os velhos do Conselho?"

"Eu não vou dizer minhas razões para o que eu fiz e não vou lhe dar meus motivos para pedir sua ajuda, tudo o que eu peço é que você continue sendo um aliado," Kaname disse, franzindo os olhos juntamente.

"Um pedido difícil, especialmente sem saber suas verdadeiras intenções, você não concorda, Kuran-chan?"

Yuuki de repente olhou para cima. "Eu penso que seria do seu interesse se juntar a nós, Fukaku-sama,"

Ambos Kaname e Sota pareciam chocados com sua resposta súbita.

"Eu suponho que a família Kuran vai ser reunificada novamente,"

"Sim," Kaname disse, colocando sua mão sobre Yuuki. "E vamos nos unir oficialmente quando Yuuki atingir a idade legal," ele disse.

"Casamento, eh?"

Yuuki olhou chocada para Kaname, mas abaixou a cabeça quando Fukaku se concentrou totalmente nela.

"Você está do nosso lado, ou não?" Kaname perguntou.

"E se eu me recusar?" ele perguntou, olhando excessivamente para Yuuki. "Você vai me destruir agora?"

Kaname franziu a testa sombriamente. "Tenho medo de que se você não for um aliado, será um inimigo."

Fukaku recostou-se, coçando a parte de trás do pescoço distraidamente. "Bem, eu acho que realmente não tenho escolha, eu tenho?"

Kaname levantou, apertando as mãos com ele ao levantar. Yuuki pulou ao lado de Kaname.

"Obrigada, amigo," Kaname disse, colocando seu braço em volta de Yuuki.

"Por favor, traga sua fascinante irmã a qualquer hora," ele disse inclinando-se para beijar a mão de Yuuki. "Certifique-se de ficar ao lado de seu irmão, Hime," ele disse, olhando para Kaname. "É onde você está mais segura."

Kaname se inclinou e puxou Yuuki para o seu lado. "Ao meu lado é o lugar mais seguro, Yuuki."

"O que você sabe sobre o caçador da minha irmã?" Kaname perguntou.

Fukaku coçou a parte de trás do pescoço. "Não muito, tudo o que eu sei é que ele é um dos Gêmeos Amaldiçoados."

Um momento de silêncio passou entre eles e então um leviano soluço foi ouvido do âmago de Yuuki. Seus joelhos bateram no chão duro e os braços dela agarraram a si mesma. Ela sentou-se lá, mãos para fora, cabelo caindo em sua face, olhos arregalados. "Zero…" ela sussurrou.

"Foi algo que eu disse?" Fukaku perguntou, olhando para a forma debruçada de Yuuki.

"Eu vou destruí-lo…" Kaname sibilou sombriamente. "Como ele ousa?"

"Desculpe-me se eu disse algo que te incomodou, Kuran-chan," Fukaku disse, colocando a mão no ombro de Yuuki.

"Venha Yuuki," Kaname disse gentilmente, erguendo-a do chão. "Hora de voltar pra casa."

"Tenham uma viagem segura!" Fukaku disse, mas a mente de Yuuki flutuava em outro lugar e ela foi capaz de responder.

x**V**x**K**x

"Fale," Kaname disse no carro enquanto dirigia pela estrada coberta de neve. Yuuki estava olhando pela janela a dez minutos em completo silêncio. "Esse silêncio está me sufocando."

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas então fechou-a firmemente. Outro momento passou em silêncio.

"É ele não é?" Kaname perguntou. "Kiryuu-kun?"

O som do nome de Zero na voz roucamente irritada de Kaname faz Yuuki arfar.

"Você vai querer ir procurá-lo, não é?" Kaname perguntou, suas mão apertando o volante. "Você quer salvar a vida dele, não é?"

"Eu não quero procurar por ele," Yuuki disse. "Na verdade, se ele me encontrar, eu vou fugir."

Kaname olhou para ela, confusão espelhando suas feições. "Eu não entendo, esse… juízo… não é como a sua personalidade habitual."

"Porque isso soa como um insulto?" ela perguntou enquanto olhava desanimadamente para fora da janela.

"Eu gostaria que você me deixasse entrar em sua mente," Kaname disse, virando numa curva acentuada com uma delicada precisão.

"Se Zero me encontrar," ela disse, uma pitada de tristeza em sua voz. "Ele vai me matar," ela disse, olhando para cima, "E eu não vou levantar a mão contra ele."

"Há essa loucura caracteriza você muito bem," Kaname disse sarcasticamente.

"Nii-sama," ela perguntou. "Se eu te perguntar uma coisa, você, por favor, considere isso?"

"você não quer que eu execute o Zero, não é?" ele perguntou, seus olhos sombrios.

"Por favor…" ela balbuciou. "Permita-o viver, se ele me encontrar, eu prometo por tudo que eu sou que eu vou fugir com você."

Kaname ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de abrir a boca para falar. "Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa senão você, Yuuki," ele disse baixinho. "Eu vou conceder seu pedido," ele pegou a mão dela na sua. "Mas se ele levantar a mão contra você, eu vou pessoalmente acabar com ele," ele murmurou com raiva.

Yuuki assentiu. "Agora me diga o que está em sua mente, Onii-sama."

"Claro que estou preocupado com sua vida," ele disse, olhando para a estrada. "Eu não vou ser capaz de sair do seu lado por um instante agora, sabendo que Kiryuu-kun pode aparecer na minha porta a qualquer momento para destruir a pessoa que eu mais aprecio."

"Que tal reunir os outros puro-sangue e os nobres?"

"Você terá que permanecer ao meu lado, não importa aonde eu vá, daqui em diante," ele disse.

"Que tal Aidou-sempai?" Yuuki perguntou. "E os outros?"

"Eles permanecerão em nossa casa segura e se manterão atentos a ameaças em potencial, vou ordenar para eixarem Kiryuu-kun vivo se o virem."

"Obrigada, Kaname," ela disse enquanto eles entravam na garagem.

"Seja bem-vinda," ele disse baixinho. "Agora vamos entrar, antes que você fique doente."

x**V**x**K**x

Algumas semanas se passaram e Yuuki havia viajado com Kaname por todo o país em busca de aliados, alguns deles tinham recusado, mas felizmente Kaname os manteve vivos. A maioria deles relutantemente concordou e tinham se aliado à poderosa família Kuran.

Nenhuma notícia havia sido ouvida sobre Zero ou sua caça à vida dela. Além de que rumores já haviam sido espalhados sobre o lívido empenho de Kaname em proteger Yuuki, as ameaças à vida dela diminuíram drasticamente.

"Feliz aniversário, Yuuki-chan!" o grupo de vampiros gritou em completa união.

"Aniversário?" Yuuki perguntou, escovando a neve de seu casaco enquanto caminhava para a sala elaboradamente decorada. "Oh, hoje é meu aniversário, não é?"

Kaname inclinou-se e sussurrou no ouvido dela. "Yuuki, não arruíne a atmosfera…" ele disse baixinho enquanto ela olhava para cima, viu que todos eles tinham expressões abatidas no rosto.

"Muito obrigada por se lembrarem!" ela disse, sorrindo amplamente. "Nii-sama, é por isso que você insistiu em sair mais cedo?"

"Se eu tivesse pensado que você esqueceria o próprio aniversário, eu teria levado um café da manhã na cama pra você," ele disse ironicamente.

"Muito obrigada a todos," ela disse, olhando em volta da sala.

"Nós nos juntamos e compramos algo para você," Aidou disse, entregando-lhe uma pequena carta.

Abriu-a e tirou duas passagens. "O que é isso?" ela perguntou, olhando para as passagens de avião.

"São passagens para ir à Praia da Lua na Ilha Higarama," Aidou explicou. "Nós imaginamos que você e o Kaname-sama podem precisar de férias."

Yuuki sorriu largamente, e olhou para Kaname esperançosamente. "Por favor, podemos ir?"

Ele sorriu calorosamente. "Basta ver o sorriso em seu rosto que não me dá outra escolha a não ser aceitar."

Ela o abraçou de forma calorosa. "Obrigada, Onii-sama!" ela então se virou para os outros. "Obrigada a todos pelo atencioso presente… Eu amei."

"Será que Yuuki quer saber o que eu tenho para ela?" Kaname perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado de forma questionadora.

"Você vai me dar algo também?" ela perguntou incrédula enquanto ele cobria os olhos dela com as mãos.

"Mais é claro, agora estenda sua mão," ele ordenou e ela obedeceu.

O que aconteceu foi algo que ela nunca pensou que aconteceria, em vez de algo caindo em sua mão estendida, ela sentiu um par de mãos carinhosamente tocando as suas. Quando Kaname removeu suas próprias mãos dos olhos dela reconheceu a face de sua melhor amiga, Yori.

Yuuki piscou estupidamente para a amiga que não via a mais de um ano. Seu coração martelava em seu peito e seus olhos estavam do tamanho de bolas de beisebol.

"Yori…chan…" ela murmurou e Kaname capturou-a, envolvendo seus braços em volta de sua cintura antes que seus joelhos saíssem debaixo dela.

"Feliz aniversário, Yuuki-chan," Yori disse, envolvendo os braços amorosamente em torno de Yuuki. Os joelhos de Yuuki bateram no chão suavemente quando ela abraçou a amiga.

Soluços sacudiam o âmago de Yuuki, toda a emoção, toda a dolorosa ausência de sua confidente veio a tona. Ela caiu duro, chorando dolorosamente. Sacudindo os ombros num doloroso desamparo e abraçou Yori fortemente, seus braços em volta do pescoço dela.

Depois de um momento Yuuki virou-se e agarrou a perna da calça de Kaname. Ela colocou os braços firmemente em torno de sua perna, ficando em suas mãos e joelhos.

"Você está feliz Yuuki?" ele perguntou.

"S…Sim…" ela soluçou, torcendo o material da calça que estava segurando.

"Estou feliz que você tenha gostado do seu presente," ele disse baixinho.

Após o reencontro emocionado de Yuuki e Yori, elas passaram horas apenas falando. Principalmente como estavam suas vidas. Yuuki não podia entrar em muitos detalhes sobre seu passado recente, mas queria que Yori contasse tanto quanto podia sobre a academia Cross e o que Kaien Cross estava fazendo.

"Ele está animado como sempre…" Yori disse, gota escorrendo. "Ele fala constantemente sobre você embora, depois de um tempo, Zero-kun começou a repreendê-lo por falar de você na frente dele."

O coração de Yuuki bateu em seu estômago. "Zero está na Academia Cross?" ela perguntou.

"Ele saiu no final desse semestre," ela disse tristemente. "Ele disse que tinha algo pessoal que devia cuidar."

"Eu vejo," Yuuki disse, seu coração se afundando mais em seu estômago.

Então de repente olhou para cima. "Você vai ficar esta noite, Yori-chan?"

"Eu posso… Se seu irmão concordar naturalmente."

"Sério? Eu vou perguntar pra ele!" Yuuki disse excitada, "Você fica aqui,"

Yori assentiu e Yuuki foi procurar seu irmão. Ela o encontrou de pé em seu quarto, olhando para a janela pensativo.

"Onii-sama?" ela perguntou, descansando a mão sobre o braço dele. Ele saiu de seu sonho diurno e virou para olhar para ela.

"Você teve um maravilhoso aniversário de 17 anos, meu amor?" ele perguntou calorosamente.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo no rosto. "Sim, muito obrigada, você me deu o melhor presente que eu poderia pedir,"

"O que mais posso fazer por você?" ele perguntou, inclinando-se para beijar o pescoço dela. "Já tem alguns dias que você teve algum sangue, não tem?" ele perguntou.

"Eu estou bem," ela lhe assegurou. "Verdade, tendo Yori aqui me faz esquecer até mesmo que sou um vampiro!"

Ele levantou os olhos para ela, preocupação enfeitando suas feições. "É isso que você quer, Yuuki? Ser humana?"

Ela desviou o olhar. "Eu não quis dizer assim, Kaname," ela disse. "Eu nunca ia querer ser humana se isso significasse que eu não poderia passar minha vida com você."

Ele sorriu, beijando sua testa. "Isso me faz feliz."

Ela o abraçou de forma calorosa. Aconchegando-se em seu peito amorosamente.

"O que trouxe você aqui?" ele perguntou, escovando os dedos no rosto dela e abaixo de seu maxilar.

"Eu…Oh!" ela exclamou. "Eu fiquei me perguntando se Yori poderia ficar essa noite!" ela perguntou, virando-se para ele, as mãos entrelaçadas davam a impressão de que ela estava implorando.

Ele desviou os olhos para a janela, seus pensamentos obscuros. "Eu não sei Yuuki, é perigoso," ele disse. "Especialmente quando você não se alimenta há alguns dias."

"Eu nunca machucaria a Yori-chan…" ela disse, ferida.

Kaname curvou-se em desculpa. "Perdoe-me, Yuuki," ele disse. "Eu não quis insinuar que você atacaria propositalmente sua amiga."

Ela correu para os braços dele ousadamente. "Por favor, Nii-sama…"

_"Nii-sama!"_

_"Por favor, Nii-sama!"_

_"Nii-sama?"_

Ele sorriu, descansando a mão sobre a cabeça dela. "É claro que a sua amiga pode ficar."

x**V**x**K**x

Yuuki colocou Yori-chan ao seu lado em sua enorme cama, puxando as cortinas para fechá-las. Ela estava pensando sobre as agradáveis lembranças do dia enquanto ela deixava a mente divagar. Ela percebeu que nem sequer havia dado boa noite ao Kaname, que estava dormindo em sua própria cama esta noite. Ela se sentia estranha, esta era a primeira noite em muito tempo em que ela não se aconchegava nele com sua respiração suave embalando-a para dormir.

Ela olhou para Yori-chan e sorriu. Kaname sabia o que ela precisava todo o tempo. Ele tinha dado a ela o melhor presente que ela podia pedir.

Yori virou-se, suas costas de frente para Yuuki e Yuuki vislumbrou a parte de trás do pescoço dela. De repente sua garganta começou a queimar inevitavelmente. Ela tossiu um pouco e tentou deitar de volta, ignorando a dor que sentia.

Mas então uma imagem apareceu em sua mente. A última vez que tinha resistido a essa urgência, ela tinha ferido Kaname. Um pobre e indefeso humano como Yori não tinha a mínima chance contra as presas afiadas de Yuuki.

O que ela deveria fazer? Ela não podia ignorar a dor em sua garganta por muito tempo, e ela definitivamente não podia morder Yori.

O coração de Yuuki martelou fortemente quando outra imagem entrou em sua mente. Ela era uma vampira de puro-sangue. Com um roçar de suas presas contra a macia carne humana de Yori poderia transformá-la num Level E.

Ela se lembrou do primeiro Level E que viera até ela, quando ela era humana. Foi uma pequena criança carregando um balão vermelho. Sua mente lembrou-se de Zero, quando ele lutava para controlar sua sede. ( - bom, aqui diz que aquela criança, que era um level E foi o primeiro ex-humano que a Yuuki conheceu, mas não tenho certeza se a autora se esqueceu do que a atacou quando ela perdeu as memórias e depois quando ela foi esperar o Kaname na cidade quando ela era pequena :x ).

Os olhos de Yuuki brilharam vermelhos e ela pulou da cama, correndo para a porta. Ela mau conseguiu ouvir a voz preocupada de Yori e ela se confinou no quarto de Kaname.

Ela girou a maçaneta e a abriu violentamente. Ele estava esparramado na cama, um livro em seu colo, quando olhou calmamente para cima.

"Eu estava me perguntando quanto tempo levaria até sua resistência acabar," ele disse, estendendo os braços.

Ela caiu de joelhos, lágrimas em seus olhos vermelhos. "Eu sou… Eu sou um monstro…" ela chorou.

"Você é um vampiro," Kaname respondeu, levantando e caminhando até ela. Ele pegou-a suavemente e deitou-a no meio da cama enquanto tirava a camisa branca.

"Eu… não posso…. Yori-chan…" ela balbuciou. "Eu quis mordê-la."

"Você está sedenta, tem poucos dias," ele disse, esfregando os círculos escuros sob os olhos dela.

"Eu queria transformar Yori-chan em um Level E!" ela exclamou.

Ele escovou os cabelos dela suavemente. "Você não queria transformar sua amiga em um Level E, você só precisa saciar sua sede,"

"Como você sabe disso?" ela perguntou.

"Porque, eu sei, que mesmo que você estivesse pensando na Yori-chan, na realidade você queria o meu sangue."

O coração de Yuuki balançou. "Você está… Você está certo… Quando eu estava imaginando mordê-la… imaginei o gosto de seu sangue…"

"—e você ficou com sede," ele respondeu por ela, abraçando-a.

Ela não podia resistir em afundar suas presas no pescoço dele suavemente enquanto a sensação de queimação lentamente cessava. Ela se virou para o lado e fechou os olhos.

"Você não vai ficar com sua amiga esta noite?" Kaname perguntou brincando com o cabelo dela distraidamente.

"Quando… quando eu não estou… com você… os pesadelos sangrentos retornam…" ela murmurou.

Ele beijou sua testa. "Bem então durma, minha pequena preciosa, e eu vou lutar para manter seus pesadelos longe de você."

* * *

_Hey! Ai está o capítulo 3, Yuuki não resistiu ao colinho do Kaname. Hehehe._

_Nhaii, obrigada pelas reviews! Sinceramente eu estou amando de paixão traduzir essa fic. Sou mais uma das leitoras enquanto traduzo pedaço por pedaço. :D_

_Amo vocês!_

_Yuuki-chan._


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampire Knight – Immoral Love **

–_Capítulo 4_—

Quando Yuuki acordou na noite seguinte estava aquecida e segura, ela cheirava sutil e sugestivamente a sangue e quando ela olhou para cima viu que estava em sua própria cama, Yori-chan dormia próxima. Ela ouviu o estar da porta fechando e passos na entrada.

"Nii-sama…" ela murmurou, voltando-se para enfrentar a amiga. "Como você pode ser tão sagaz?"

Os olhos de Yori se abriram e ela olhou para Yuuki. "O que você disse, Yuuki-chan?" ela perguntou, abraçando a amiga calorosamente.

"Nada," Yuuki sorriu, beijando a bochecha de Yori. "Boa noite."

Yori deu uma risadinha. "Eu me sinto como um vampiro, dormindo durante o dia e acordando durante a noite,"

Yuuki sorriu.

"Você está feliz, Yuuki-chan," Yori perguntou, concentrando-se em sua melhor amiga, descansando sua mão no ombro dela. "Honestamente?"

Yuuki ficou lá, olhando através da cama sua amiga confidente. Tão mau que ela queria apenas desmoronar e chorar no ombro da amiga, mas ela sabia que isso iria afetar sua amiga negativamente. Também não conseguiu sorrir de forma tranqüilizadora para ela.

"Eu… Eu não sei…" Yuuki sussurrou. "Eu… Eu amo o Kaname com tudo o que sou, e eu não quero viver sem ele… sob quaisquer circunstâncias… mas… Eu me sinto tão fraca e inútil o tempo todo, pelo menos na Academia Cross eu era prefeita e fazia algo importante… mas aqui… eu me sinto… insuficiente o tempo todo…" ela murmurou, algumas lágrimas rolando pela sua bochecha. "Nii-sama… ele me protege, e ele se preocupa por mim… mas às vezes eu gostaria que ele me deixasse cair para que eu pudesse me levantar e limpar-me sozinha."

Yori abraçou-a. "Fica fácil com ele, ele ama você, e ele só quer protegê-la."

"Mas às vezes isso é o problema," Yuuki disse baixinho. "É difícil distinguir se ele está tentando me proteger, apenas a Yuuki, ou se ele está tentando proteger a versão de mim com cinco anos de idade…"

Yori mordeu o lábio enquanto considerava o dilema de Yuuki. "Eu não sei muito sobre o Kaname-sempai, exceto que ele é um vampiro, mas eu sei de uma coisa," ela disse, segurando os dedos dela elaborando um ponto. "Kaname-sempai poderia ter tido qualquer garota, tanto humana quanto vampira, em toda escola, entretanto ele não tem olhos para nenhuma outra garota exceto você."

Yuuki considerou o ponto de Yori por alguns segundos antes de sorrir. "Você está… Você está certa…"

"Vamos nos vestir e ir para fora, nós podemos brincar de jogar neve como fazíamos na escola!" Yori disse, pulando para fora da cama. "Eu vou correr yah!"

x**V**x**K**x

Kaname encostou-se na janela da sala entre os outros vampiros quando ouviu uma corrida vindo do corredor. Todas as cabeças dos vampiros viraram-se para ver Yuuki e Yori correndo para a sala, dando risadinhas e arfando conforme evitavam uma a outra simulando um pique-pega. Elas forçaram uma parada na frente de Kaname, que olhou divertido.

"Nii-sama, está tudo bem se Yori-chan e eu formos brincar lá fora na neve? Eu prometo que vamos ser excepcionalmente cuidadosas!" Yuuki implorou, agarrando a camisa dele com as duas mãos.

"Está muito escuro e frio lá fora agora, senhoritas," Kaname disse, olhando a neve macia caindo na janela.

"Eu sei, mas eu prometo Nii-sama, se ficar frio, ou se sentirmos qualquer perigo lá fora nós entramos!" Yuuki tranqüilizou.

"Por favor Kaname-sempai?" Yori perguntou, entrelaçando as mãos.

"Se isso fizer você se sentir melhor, Kaname-sama, eu vou acompanhar essas belas damas em seu jogo!" Aidou disse, inclinando-se para beijar a mão de Yori e Yuuki.

Ambas colocaram a mão para trás e lhe deram um tapa antes que Kaname pudesse reagir.

"Wow Hanabusa partiu de ambos os lados…" Kain disse agradavelmente.

"Na verdade… eu sinto que elas estariam em um perigo maior se as colocasse em seu cuidado, Hanabusa-san," Kaname disse, gota escorrendo. Mas então ele se virou para as meninas rindo. "Você pode sair se assim desejar, mas por favor agasalhe-se, está muito frio lá fora, e não queremos que vocês duas peguem um resfriado, não queremos?"

"Obrigada, Kaname-sempai!" Yori disse, correndo para o hall.

Yuuki olhou profundamente nos olhos de Kaname, inclinando-se para beijá-lo na bochecha carinhosamente. "Obrigada, Nii-sama,"

"Divirta-se, meu amor," ele disse, escovando o cabelo dela com os dedos.

"Vamos Yuuki-chan!" Yori chamou e Yuuki giro em volta, rindo enquanto passava por outros vampiros em direção à saída.

"Kaname-sama?" Aidou perguntou gentilmente, olhando para ele.

"Eu sei…" Kaname respondeu.

"Quanto tempo tem sido," Shiki perguntou, jogando umas bolinhas no ar.

Rima pegou em sua mão estendida. "—desde que Yuuki-sama sorriu e riu assim?"

"Muito tempo…"Kaname disse infeliz enquanto o riso alegre ecoou distante.

"Você está presente, era _perfeito_ para a Yuuki-sama." Kain disse.

"Quais são seus pensamentos, Kaname-sama?" Ruka perguntou suavemente enquanto ele olhava pela janela as duas jovens correndo pela neve, deixando um rastro de pegadas para trás.

"Eu me perguntou se fiz a decisão certa em tirar Yuuki desta felicidade," ele disse tristemente. "Eu pensei que o meu amor seria o suficiente para fazê-la feliz, mas aparentemente eu nunca poderei ver seu sorriso sem Yori-san," ele disse tristemente.

Depois de um momento Aidou suspirou. "Kaname-sama, Yuuki-chan tem uma relação muito diferente com você do que com a amiga humana," ele disse, em pé enquanto andava até o lado dele na janela. "Yori-san preenche um vazio que vem de não ter uma influência parentesca feminina, como uma irmã ou mãe," ele disse. "Você não pode esperar preencher esse vazio,"

Kain olhou para Aidou, completamente chocado. "De onde é que toda essa sabedoria vem?"

"Isso foi sábio de acontecer!" Aidou vociferou.

x**V**x**K**x

Yuuki estava enrolada em um cachecol e Yori fazia um boneco de neve quando sentiu a aproximação de Kaname.

"O lanche está pronto," ele disse calmamente enquanto sorria divertido sobre Yuuki, que tinha o cabelo molhado, as roupas estavam pesadas e encharcadas. "Você parece triste," ele disse, espremendo a água congelada do cabelo dela.

"Estou me divertindo muito, Nii-sama…" ela gemeu, e de nenhum lugar, Yori tinha jogado uma bola de neve, rindo.

"Eu vou pegar você por isso, Yori-chan!" Yuuki disse, inclinando-se param apanhar um punhado de neve, jogando nela. Houve uma forte _pancada_ quando Yori levou o golpe no ombro.

"Owwie!" ela gritou, e eles cercaram o gramada da frente com risos alegres.

"Yuuki…" Kaname repreendeu, e Yuuki virou-se para ele. A face dele era séria.

"Oh… Okay Nii-sama," ela disse levemente, virando-se para Yori. "Você quer um lanche, Yori-chan?" ela gritou.

"Sim!" ela disse, correndo para a casa. "Eu vou me trocar rapidinho!"

Yori desapareceu dentro da casa e Yuuki pegou a mão de Kaname.

"Seus dedos estão congelando," ele disse, esfregando-as para aquecê-las.

"Sim, eles estão completamente dormentes," ela disse contente enquanto ele os levava para a mansão.

"Eu temo que este seja o último dia que a Yori-chan pode dormir aqui," ele explicou, apertando os dedos dela. "Nós devemos ir para nossas férias em algumas noites,"

Yuuki assentiu. "Obrigada por permitir que ela fique aqui, Nii-sama," ela disse, beijando a bochecha dele.

"Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da companhia dela," ele disse calmamente.

"Eu sei que tenho me esquecido de você," ela disse enquanto ele os subia pelos degraus da entrada. "Eu realmente sinto muito."

Ele riu. "Você vai saber quando eu me sentir desprezado, Yuuki."

Ele a levou para cima das escadas até seu quarto onde lentamente tirou o casaco dela e o pendurou na porta do armário. Ele então brincalhão tirou a boina dela e jogou uma toalha sobre seus cabelos molhados.

"Você se lembra quando eu costumava me sentar aqui e secar seu cabelo?" ele perguntou.

"Lembro-me de adormecer antes de você terminar…" ela respondeu, sorrindo calorosamente enquanto tirava as botas e colocava os chinelos. "Porque você fez isso?"

Ele sorriu totalmente consciente, colocando a toalha em volta do pescoço dela, puxando-a contra ele. "porque, eu quero protegê-la, e quero te fazer feliz."

"Mas porque?" ela perguntou. "Porque você me mimava tanto quando eu era pequena?"

Ele sorriu. "Porque eu queria preservar a menininha, da mulher que eu sabia que um dia se tornaria."

Uma imagem apareceu em sua mente quando ela se lembrou de si mesma correndo na neve, um sorridente Kaname andando atrás dela.

_"Nii-sama! Nii-sama! Vamos correr!" ela exclamou, pegando a mão de Kaname e arrastando-o para o meio do quintal._

_"Seja cuidadosa, Yuuki!" ele disse, lentamente perseguindo-a enquanto ela ria e corria em círculos em torno dele._

Então de repente outra imagem apareceu em sua mente. Ela ocorreu apenas a alguns momentos atrás.

_"Eu vou pegar você por isso, Yori-chan!" Yuuki disse, inclinando-se param apanhar um punhado de neve, jogando nela. Houve uma forte pancada quando Yori levou o golpe no ombro._

_"Owwie!" ela gritou, e eles cercaram o gramada da frente com risos alegres._

Ela sorriu. "Eu acho que você conseguiu."

"Depois de ver você hoje," ele disse, jogando o casaco quente dela e a saia cáqui. "Eu não duvido um minuto que eu consegui."

x**V**x**K**x

Yuuki sorriu para si mesma quando Yori finalmente adormeceu enquanto o sol lentamente atingia o horizonte. Ela cuidadosamente saiu da cama e caminhou para o quarto do Kaname.

Ela girou a maçaneta e sorriu quando ele estava perto da janela olhando para fora pensativo.

"Você ainda está acordado," ela disse docemente.

"Eu estava esperando por você," ele disse estendendo os braços, mas ela já estava correndo em sua direção.

Ele apertou-a em sua volta e soltou-a sobre a cama macia, seu corpo ressaltou quando ela bateu no conforto macio. O rosto dele enterrado em seu pescoço, deixando beijos curtos onde quer que fosse. Ela correu os dedos pelo cabelo castanho dele.

"Pode por favor pegar meu sangue, Kaname?" ela perguntou sem fôlego enquanto expunha seu pescoço.

"Eu pensei que você nunca pediria…"

x**V**x**K**x

"Não me questione sobre isso, Yuuki." Kaname disse, seus olhos sombrios.

Yuuki estava diante dele, braços cruzados. "Eu vou com você!" ela exclamou.

"Não, você vai ficar aqui," ele disse, fato real. "A Academia Cross é muito perigosa pra você agora."

"Não vou deixar você levar a Yori-chan para casa por si mesmo," ela disse severamente.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram. "É tudo sobre isso?" ele perguntou incrédulo. "Você está preocupada que eu vá morder sua amiga, quando eu evitei morder você por dez anos? A única mulher por quem eu ansiava?"

"Não, não tem nada a ver com isso!" ela exclamou. "Eu quero vê-la novamente, Academia Cross…" ela disse, então olhou para cima. "E Otou-san! Eu não vejo o Otou-san a mais de um ano!"

"É preciso lembrar que existe a possibilidade de que Kiryuu-kun esteja escondido em algum lugar, esperando sua volta para matá-la?"

"Eu estou indo," ela disse teimosamente.

"Não você não vai, mesmo que eu tenha que subjugar você, eu não permitirei que você venha," ele disse.

"Você não pode me subjugar! Eu não sou um dos nobres Kaname, Eu sou um puro-sangue também!"

Ele empurrou-a contra o colchão, suas mãos prendendo-a enquanto ele olhava sombriamente nos olhos dela. "Eu não preciso de poder pra subjugar você,"

Ela lutou para se libertar, mas ele a manteve presa. Frustração borbulhava dentro dela depois de alguns minutos e lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. "Você não pode fazer isso…" ela disse.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram em choque. "Fazer o quê, Yuuki?"

"Você não pode voltar lá… e não me levar com você," ela chorou.

"O que você está falando?" ele perguntou, espelhava confusão em suas feições enquanto segurava-a firmemente contra o colchão.

"Você não pode… você não pode me deixar longe daquele lugar por um ano inteiro, e então quando eu tenho a oportunidade de visitar, você tirar isso de mim."

"Eu não estou te mantendo afastada da Academia Cross, Yuuki," ele disse, ferida aparecia em suas feições. "Você optou por me acompanhar."

"Nii-sama…" ela implorou. Lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. "No momento em que sentir o cheiro do Zero, eu vou correr… eu prometo…"

Ele sentou-se e ela o abraçou, enterrando a cabeça no seu peito, quase embaixo do queixo dele. "Por favor… Nii-sama…"

Ele olhou para ela e beijou sua testa carinhosamente. "Impotente…" ele disse com uma risadinha.

Ela sorriu calorosamente, correndo a ponta dos dedos pelas costas dele enquanto plantava beijos no peito dele.

x**V**x**K**x

"Nós vamos ficar apenas algumas horas no máximo," ele disse a ela, Yuuki e Yori caminharam em direção à escola.

Yori apontou para os dormitórios da noite. "Segundo o Presidente Cross, a Associação de Caçadores que encher o Dormitório da Lua de alunos novos, mas o Presidente Cross recusa-se, ele diz que está guardando-a para "proteção"," Yori disse, olhando para Kaname. "Os vampiros talvez estejam pensando em voltar?"

Kaname sacudiu a cabeça. "Não até algumas coisas se encaixarem, Yori-san."

Ela virou-se e sorriu. "Bem este é o nosso dormitório," Yori disse e Yuuki olhou para o campus que uma vez ela tinha gasto todo seu tempo. Em todo lugar havia uma memória, e quase todas as memória, tinha Zero nelas.

"Muito obrigada por me convidar, Kaname-sempai," Yori disse, curvando-se respeitosamente.

"Não, obrigada você," Kaname disse, retornando o cumprimento. "Você fez minha Yuuki muito feliz."

"Tchau, Yuuki-chan," ela disse, abraçando Yuuki firmemente. "Tome cuidado, tudo bem?"

"Eu vou," Yuuki respondeu puxando-a firmemente contra sí. "Cuide-se também…"

"Mais tarde!" ela chamou enquanto corria para o dormitório.

"Yuuki-chan!" uma voz de repente a chamou e quando estava prestes a puxá-la para um abraço apertado, Kaname agarrou-a pelo braço e puxou-a para trás. O homem loiro caiu de cabeça no chão.

"Assim como nos velhos tempos hein?" ele disse de pé.

"Presidente Cross!" Yuuki disse, abraçando-o.

"Eu pensei que era Otou-san…"

Ela sorriu. "Eu senti sua falta… Otou…san…"

Ele sorriu. "Também senti sua falta, Yuuki." ele então disse sóbrio, virando-se para olhar Kaname. "Como tem passado, Kaname-kun?"

"Tenho certeza que já ouviu falar sobre a nova missao do Kiryuu-kun…" Kaname disse, puxando Yuuki para perto dele. "Ele está por perto?"

"Ele saiu e deixou a Academia Cross cerca de um mês atrás, ele não voltou… Eu tenho ficado tão sozinho!"

Mas o grunhido de Kaname o deixou sóbrio .

"Como está seu… impulso?" Kaname perguntou.

"Ele ganhou um incrível controle sobre sua tendência vampírica," ele disse.

"Com os dons que lhe foi dado, não me surpreende…" Kaname murmurou.

"Dons?" Yuuki perguntou, confusa.

"Tal como seu sangue, por exemplo…" Kaname lembrou, propositalmente deixando-se de fora.

"Oh…" ela disse, desviando o olhar.

"Bem, temos que ir…" Kaname disse, curvando-se ao Presidente Cross. "Agradeço por ter dado alguns dias de folga à Yori-san para ela passar com minha irmã."

"Oh é claro, feliz aniversário atrazado, Yuuki," ele disse, abraçando-a.

"Nii-sama… Eu não quero ir…"

"Vamos Yuuki," ele disse. "Eu gostaria de voltar antes dos dias de descanso."

Ela cruzou os braços impassiva.

"Não falamos sobre isso antes de você me permitir vir junto? Você disse que iria quando eu dissesse sem argumentos…"

Ela suspirou, voltando-se para as escadas que levavam a saída do campus. De repente um pergume encheu seu nariz. Sangue…

Mas não apenas o sangue de alguém… esse sangue ela não tinha sentido a mais de um ano… esse era o sangue _dele_."

"Parece que o filho pródigo fez uma aparição depois de tudo…" Kaname disse sombriamente quando ouviu um clique em sua cabeça.

"Z…Zero…" Yuuki gaguejou, e quando ela virou-se, ela pegou o olhar de um vampiro… com a morte nos olhos.

Os olhos dele deslocaram-se para baixo, sua arma a sua vista antes de ser destinada a Yuuki. "Bem Yuuki… já faz um tempo, não é?" ele perguntou.

"Sugiro que aponte essa arma para longe dela, antes que eu o transforme em pó," Kaname disse sombriamente.

Finalmente Kaien Cross interveio. "Não haverá nenhuma morte neste campus, Zero, abaixe sua arma, agora."

A mão de Zero tremia enquanto ele apontava a Bloody Rose para ela e neste momento Yuuki soube o porquê. Eles ficaram frente a frente, olhos fechados, e cada uma das memórias brincando em suas mentes.

—_"Zero?" a menininha perguntou enquanto abria a porta vendo-o violentamente raspar as unhas no seu pescoço. "Zero! Não!"_

_Ela o abraçou calorosamente. "Está tudo bem…"_

—_"Está tudo bem!" ela gritou, envolvendo os braços em volta dele. "Eu vou me tornar sua aliada!"_

—_"Ninguém vai nos ouvir aqui," ela disse, o casaco de seu uniforme escolar caindo no chão. "Só por favor, continue de ontem," ela disse, expondo seu pescoço._

"Yuuki…" ele disse, e lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela enquanto todos desapareciam em volta deles, era apenas os dois, em pé de frente um para o outro, e ele estava segurando a Bloody Rose no peito dela.

"…Eu… Eu senti sua falta… Zero…" ela admitiu.

De repente ele saiu de seu transe sua mão se estendeu e golpeou-a limpamente no queixo. Os olhos dela se arregalaram em choque e ela segurou seu queixo, que foi se tornando lentamente um vermelho vibrante.

"Como você ousa sequer _pensar_ em tocá-la?" Kaname disse, sua raiva fervendo em uma investida enfurecida.

Mas antes que Kaname pudesse atacá-lo, Yuuki empurrou Zero com força, ele caiu para trás e bateu na parede do dormitório feminino num baque duro. Ela recuou o punho mas antes que pudesse acertar um soco na cara de Zero ele agarrou seu punho com a mão.

"Eu estou sob a ordem de assassiná-la, Yuuki," ele disse, seu cabelo prata caindo em seu rosto como se protegesse seus olhos dela. Sua mão apertou dolorosamente a mão dela até seus dedos desenrolarem e foram comprimidos dolorosamente em seu punho de ferro.

"Porque você está fazendo isso?" ela perguntou, lágrimas frustradas escorrendo pelo seu queixo. "Nii-sama vai matar você se me machucar."

"Isso é bom," ele cuspiu, olhando os olhos escuros de Kaname que estavam vermelhos de sede. "Me mate quando quiser, Kaname-sempai…"

Kaname ergueu a manga. "Confie em mim, não há nada que eu queira mais do que cumprir esse pedido."

"Não!" Yuuki gritou, e voltou-se para Zero. "Me desculpe Zero, mas você não me dá outra escolha a não ser correr," ela disse.

Neste instante ela bateu a pulseira de subjugação contra a testa dele fazendo-o cair no chão com um _baque_ pesado.

"Vamos… Nii-sama…" ela murmurou lamentavelmente enquanto descia as escadas, dirigindo-se para a cidade.

"Adeus… Zero…" ela murmurou, enquanto Kaname a seguia descendo as escadas.

"Volte aqui!" Zero gritou, chutando e gritando. "YUUKI! PORRA, LUTE COMIGO! LUTE COMIGO!"

Seus gritou ecoaram pela cidade enquanto ela escapava, lágrimas brilhando enquanto escorriam dos olhos dela.

x**V**x**K**x

"Você está muito quieto…" Yuuki disse ao Kaname em sua longa viagem até em casa. As mãos dele estavam segurando o volante com tanta violência que ela se perguntava se ele estava pensando em Zero… ou ela mesma…

Ele não falou, apenas olhou para frente enquanto corria pela rua.

"Nii-sama?"

"Por favor, Yuuki," ele disse sombriamente. "Agora não."

Eles fizeram o resto do caminho em completo silêncio. Até o momento em que eles chegaram a mansão Yuuki estava tão irritada que ela mesma abriu a porta do carro, saiu, e bateu-a antes mesmo que ele e aproximasse para abri-la. Ela então subiu as escadas como um furacão, despindo-se enquanto ia, cada artigo do seu vestuário torcido onde ela tinha puxado com tamanha raiva até chegar ao banheiro enorme banheiro de Kaname, completamente nua.

Ela girou a maçaneta e entrou no chuveiro frio, deixando a água fria bater nela. Tantos pensamentos flutuavam em sua mente, muitos sobre Zero, mas sua principal preocupação era Kaname, porque ele não falava com ela?

Frustração borbulhava dentro dela e ela perfurou o azulejo. Para sua surpresa, ela tinha muita raiva acumulada, que esmagava sob seus dedos.

Ela apertou a mão e olhou para as juntas sangrentas enquanto ela afundava os azulejos até se sentar no chão duro do chuveiro, braços em volta de seus joelhos. Ela observou seu sangue cor de ferrugem correr lentamente pelo ralo e os nós de seus dedos rapidamente se curarem. Ela olhou para o bracelete, o mesmo que ela usava para subjugar Zero e jogá-lo no chão, reabrindo a ferida.

"Pare com isso," ela ouviu alguém dizer, e quando olhou para cima, viu Kaname de pé pela porta do chuveiro. Ele abriu a porta, nem mesmo se importando se ela estava nua.

Ela cruzou os braços, encolhendo-se no canto, teimosamente não respondendo.

"Yuuki?"

"Vá embora…"

"Você está no _meu_ banheiro," ele lembrou-a.

"Bem então," ela disse de pé passando por ele. Ele a pegou pelo braço antes que pudesse sair do seu quarto.

"Onde você acha que está indo?" ele perguntou.

"Para o _meu_ banheiro…" ela cuspiu.

"Você está indo para o seu banheiro… no outro lado da mansão… assim?" ele perguntou, apontando para o corpo despido dela.

"Sim, eu estou…" ela disse.

"Não, não está…" ele disse, mas quando ela se virou para sair ele a pegou pela cintura.

"Me deixe ir, Kaname, isso não é apropriado…" ela disse, suas bochechas avermelhando.

A personalidade cavalheira dele assumiu em seguida e ele empurrou-a para o closet dele. "Vista-se…"

Ele descansava na cama enquanto ela vestia alguns pijamas. O sol estava lentamente chegando ao longo do horizonte e o resto do mundo foi acordando.

"Porque você está irritado?"

"Eu não estou irritado, Yuuki," ele disse, chegando por trás dela, e quando ela se virou ele enconchou a mão no queixo dela onde Zero havia batido. "Estou com ciúmes."

"Ciúmes, de que?" ela perguntou. "Zero quase atirou em mim!"

"Eu sempre vou ficar com ciúmes quando puser os olhos no vampiro que se atreveu a morder minha Yuuki contra sua vontade."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu não… eu não entendo você…" ela disse, empurrando-o para a cama. "Zero e eu nunca mais seremos amigos…"

"Isso faz você infeliz?" ele perguntou, quando ela subiu na cama e se misturou debaixo do calor das cobertas.

"Me faz…" após um momento ela assentiu.

"Eu vejo."

Ela agarrou-o pela manga antes que se afastasse. "Você não precisa…" ela disse. "Isso me deixa triste, mas minha lealdade não mudou," ela explicou. "Zero é o irmão mais novo que eu nunca tive…"

Kaname virou-se e olhou profundamente nos olhos de Yuuki. "Sinto muito…"

"Pelo que?" ela perguntou.

"Sinto muito por permitir que o meu ciúme nublasse sua dor…" ele disse, beijando sua testa. "Eu nunca soube que você se sentia desse jeito."

Ela assentiu. "Está tudo bem." ela disse, aconchegando-se contra o peito de Kaname. "Eu só soube hoje, que Zero e eu nunca mais poderemos voltar a ser do jeito que éramos."

Kaname encostou o nariz no pescoço dela amorosamente.

"Seus sentimentos sempre mudam, Nii-sama?" ela perguntou, uma simples lágrima rolando no seu rosto. "Eu quero dizer como os meus?"

Ele segurou suas mãos uma de cada lado do rosto dela enquanto ele olhava-a. O cabelo castanho dele caindo em seu rosto. "Eu amei você mais do que qualquer um no mundo desde o dia em que você nasceu," ele disse, tranqüilizador. "E isso não vai mudar até que a morte nos separe."

Ela o abraçou e beijou-o suavemente nos lábios.

"Eu amo você, Nii-sama…"

* * *

_Omg, nem preciso dizer como eu sofri para poder postar a tradução hoje Ç.Ç_

_Eu sinceramente tenho um ódio mortal pelo Zero, esse filho da mãe __**mordeu **__o pescoço do Kaname-sempai e os fãns dele ficam chamando o Kaname de viado._

_Como um Deus daquele ia ser algo desse tipo__ u.ú_

_Bom, estou escrevendo outra fic, que está bem adiantada! Ela é uma coleção de Drabbles, onde eu pequei pedaços marcantes das cenas YuukixKaname e coloquei o ponto de vista de um dos dois – sem ser narrado por eles – sobre o que aconteceu._

_Se chama __Little Pieces __e foi minha forma de me desculpar por atrasar pra caramba os posts._

_Amo vocês! _


End file.
